The four heroes of Azeroth
by UltraZeta120
Summary: Four female friends, two worgen hybrids sisters, a Mag'har Orc and an Undead mage ends up in another world. One that is similar and yet different, they must work together and wait for an opportunity to get back home to Azeroth while dealing with the curious locals, meddling nobles and shit ton of Expired goat eyed pickles! "Goblins" "I call them whatever I want!" Four OC, Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer!_

_I do not own World of Warcraft and Goblin slayer!Only my OC's!_

_Rated Mature for dark themes, slight sexual content and random shenanigans. If you're either offended or don't enjoy the story then please, simply leave and don't cause unnecessary drama in the comment section and ruin this for people who enjoy the story._

_This is simply pure fiction and the work of a mad robot and has nothing to do with the canon story or anything official._

* * *

_Jareeth: alright, I have an idea!_

_Ryan: *Groans* oh here we go..._

_Jareeth: If we want the Twilight cultist to surrender we first sneak in, steal their pants and underwear, leave a note of ransom. Telling them if they and their dragon boss don't stop attacking Azeroth we'll burn their pants!_

_Alice:..._

_Ryan:..._

_Elizabeth:...*snort*_

_Alice: that has to be the dumbest, stupidest, retarded idea I have ever heard._

_Jareeth: what, think you can come up with a better idea?_

_Alice: go in, kill ever single one of them, tear their head priest heart out and paint their blood in their precious chamber where they worship and mutilate the head priest corpse beyond recognition and leave THAT as a message._

_Ryan: by the light that's far too brutal!_

_Elizabeth: yet it would give the cultists pause by that..._

_Jareeth: i like my idea better_

_Ryan: not gonna lie Jareeth, I don't think it's going to work. I mean even if we went with Alice idea we sho-_

_Elizabeth: she left._

_Ryan and Jareeth:...what?_

_Elizabeth: Chibi-Alice left and enacting her idea right now._

_Twilight cultist: OH GOD HOW IS THIS PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!?_

_Ryan:...Is she beating that man with his own skull?_

_Elizabeth: jupp_

_Ryan: h-how is that possible!?_

_Jareeth: eh? she did that to me a while ago, I thought it was something normal for her to do_

_Elizabeth:..._

_Ryan:..._

_Jareeth: What?_

_Elizabeth and Ryan: HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?_

_-Conversation between Alice and her group during the Cataclysm._

* * *

In a calm and yet beautiful forest covered the plains where travelers would go to the nearest town or cities to trade or sleep in a cozy Inn.

However, this forest houses a dark secret, in one of the small mountains that emerge from the forest is a cave and in that cave is infested with horrible creatures, created to be completely vile and unredeemable to anyone encountering them...Provided they survive.

Goblins. Small goat eyed creatures with the skin of green, sharp teeth and claws and ugly as hell. These little demons serves the demon lord who by rumors have risen once again and now the goblins gladly serves the demon lord in order to pillage and raid, kidnapp women and do unspeakable things to them in order to increase their numbers.

In the cave the Goblins either slept, laughed and dance around or raping the women they captured recently. One of them having finished his business with a female elf he decided to go out and take a piss. Granted he could simply do it in the lair but their master have forbidden them doing that since it stinks up the damn place in the first place.

Being a lowly Goblin to one of the higher ups of the demon lord's army the goblin has no choice but to obey, or risk the wrath of his superior.

So with some grumblings and irritation the lone lowly goblin made their way out of the cave and out to the woods, once it made some distance away from the cave it pulled its loincloth aside and did their business. The goblin took his time to enjoy the moment until something caught his attention, a scent.

A scent of several virgin women! And what smelled like a corpse too but that's beside the point!

Grinning and drooling at the thought of raping another women it finish pissing and grabbed their club and made his way, toward where the scent was.

After a while running past trees, bushes and jumping over logs and upturned roots the goblin emerge to an open field of grass and small boulders dotting the landscape. Looking around where the scent is it finally saw the prey it was chasing. Grinning as the figures were lying on the ground unconscious, making the goblin's job much easier! It sprinted with gusto and a bulge poking out of its Loincloth, it can barely restrain itself to-

The Goblin suddenly stopped as it finally saw the women and they're not what he expected.

The lone goblin expected it to be humans or elves, hell even some frickin dwarves! But the strange women he's looking at is nothing he has ever seen.

All three of them aren't humans, however the fourth one is but by the smell and how pale she looks she's just a corpse, but the dead blond haired human in dull purple robes with silver highlights on her sleeves and waist region pales in comparison just how incredibly curvaceous and busty the other three are!

The first two are likely the same race due to the strange wolf like quality they have yet still look almost human, with dark grey fur with lighter coloration to their face and down to their stomach. Long black hair but one has straight and cut neatly while the other is unkept and wavy, the one with straight hair wore black and orange robes with black shoulderpads with silver lining while the other one wore gear fitting for a speedy ranger with a top made out of scales of unknown creature and has a shoulderpad on her left shoulder while wearing black pants with pouches and a quiver.

Their respective weapons lies beside them which are a staff with a dragon skull with mandibles and a dark looking bow with green runes on it.

The other one is a brown skinned Orc! a tall female orc with black long hair that a portion of it is made into a high ponytail, wearing a simple brown leather top with brown shoulderpads with fur lining underneath, a Loincloth/sash and plated boots and gauntlets, lastly a huge two handed sword left lying to her side.

The goblin has raped a lot of women with large breasts before but none of them come even close to these ladies!

The goblin, grinned and laughed as it hit a jackpot he was about to run up to the knocked out females. Until he sensed another smell, some of his kin are nearby and they must have also sense the scent in the air and went investigating.

Frowning, knowing they would probably take the females back to the cave first and allow either the shaman or the hobgoblin enjoy this rare piece of meat for themself, leaving him with nothing until they're done with them.

So he might as well be quick about it before his brothers gets here, he walks up to the wolf lady with robes and pulled his Loincloth away, he was about to grab her upper part of the robes that where her her massive breasts are located...

"_GEH!?_"

Until the wolf lady arm suddenly snapped out toward him and grabbed his head in a tight grip. The goblin, caught off guard dropped his club by accident and desperately trying to break free from the wolf lady's grip on his head. As for the wolf lady she slowly rises from the ground while keeping her head low, once she's sat upright and slowly moved her head toward the goblin in her hand.

Then she raises her head a little and the goblin saw her eyes, they're red like blood and glew with such malice he would have pissed himself if he hadn't done that few minutes ago.

And the next thing the lone goblin knew, was pain, the feeling of being burned alive by fire suddenly alight on his body while not harming the wolf lady at all.

The goblin never had the chance to scream in pain as he perished in hellfire and only ashes were left.

Thus ends the Lone goblin life, killed by a powerful Warlock from another world.

* * *

**The four heroes of**** Azeroth **

**Chapter 1: Goblins and Bandits, oh my!**

* * *

"_Ok what the actual fuck did I just kill!?_"

Is all Alice Darkthorn could think of as she shook her hand to get the ashes off after killing what looks like a green mutated goat-eyed expired pickle. She looks around and spotted her weapon and both her sister and friends lying unconscious on the ground. Her instinct flared as she realize they're not safe, if that thing tried to attack her wasn't alone then possibility is that there might be more of them so she stood up and readied her weapon in case more of them were nearby.

"_Ok... Where are we and how did we get here?_" Alice thought as she scanned the open field of grasslands and the distance forest and mountains for anything. Anything that might tell her where they are, but from what she could tell they aren't anywhere near eastern kingdom or Kalimdor for that matter.

As matter of fact, she never seen these mountain formation before, which is saying something considering she and her friends have been almost everywhere and knows the lands they visited so often.

Even in Outlands!

Frowning when she tried to recall how did she, her sister and her best friend ended up in the middle of nowhere.

As far she can remember they were home taking it easy along with Elizabeth who pretty much became a resident in their house a while ago, simply reading or tinkering away with their hobbies and next... She and the others ended up here, along with Faaru for some reason.

Last they heard of her whereabout, she was wandering around southern barrens helping the Tauren rebuilding their homes after the Alliance indiscriminate attack during the Fourth war, a rather stupid pointless war once they found out the many reason why it started and in Alice opinion felt everthing she did for the Alliance was meaningless and in vain.

Especially what happend at Dalaran between her and Jaina, it was pretty much the last straw that broke the camels back that she left the Alliance and was taken in by the Shado-pan and taught in the way of the Monk.

... She really should have listen to Luna and never joined the damned faction of bias assholes and hypocrites and simply live their lives in peace together, either way they would have ended up fighting Deathwing, Lei shen and Garrosh anyway since they didn't want to live under their tyranny and had the entire world destroyed by a giant fire breathing idiot.

Still... There are times Alice wonder if all the souls killed during the war ever passed on to the Shadowlands or are still stuck to the material plane, knowing their life was pretty much thrown away in vain due to couple of idiots in power never saw the bigger picture and looked beyond the past to try make peace with one another... Or even saw the huge fucking dragon flying around and roasting people alive, even in their main capital cities.

... Remind her again why did she join the Alliance when they and the Horde were THIS incompetent?

"Ugh... What smells like burnt cucumber?" a voice ask behind her as she glances back and sees her undead best friend is waking up

Elizabeth Hightower, the Frost mage and the very first Undead Druid of nature sat up while rubbing the back of her head. She looks around with one eye with the other one closed and spots Alice, her sister and their orc friend and the pile of ashes of something small been killed by her Warlock friend.

She blinks as she spotted the pile and her best friend ready for combat "Oooookay?" she says as she stands up while picking up her staff "What did I miss and what exactly did you fry the poor bastard to hell was? As matter of fact, where the hell are we?"

"... Honestly I don't know, I just woke up not too long ago and from the mountain formation and the landscape... We're nowhere near the Eastern kingdoms and as for that thing it was small, green and ugly with goat eyes and smelled really bad" Alice answers "not to mention it tried to grab my boobs with its little grubby hands so I killed it."

"... Wait did you kill a goblin?"

Alice shook her head "It looked like one but this thing... Doesn't look like the ones back home, too feral and unintelligent, not to mention it wore a bloody loincloth and used a simple wooden club as a weapon."

"...Yeah, ok no bloody way a Goblin would be caught wearing something like that. Maybe for their wives during kinky time but not out in the frickin open plains like this one!" Elizabeth gesture around the open grassland with barely any covering.

"What's with all the shouting?"

"Ugh... What in the ancestors name...?"

The two friends looks over to the last two finally waking up, Luna Darkthorn the twin sister of Alice and Both the Hunter and warlock of the group. Faaru Stonekiller the Warrior and survivalist of the group, both of them groaned and sat up as they looked around in confusion and spotted Alice and Elizabeth.

Before they could ask Alice beat them to the punch "Before any of you ask, no we have no idea where we are or HOW we ended up here and before you ask about the pile of ashes, some weird mutated goblin tried to grope me so I killed it." This in turn got weird looks from Luna and Faaru.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Girls, I'm seriously not making this up."

The Worgen hybrid and the Mag'har orc just stared at Alice in both confusion and bewilderment before they just shrugged, picking up their weapons and stood up.

"Wouldn't be the first weird thing I heard sis" Luna said.

"Compare the last few adventures we all had and the weird shit that happend to us, this is tame in comparison." Faaru stated as she placed her two handed sword over her shoulder.

"Glad to see everyone, except Zynthia who isn't here with us, are awake~" Elizabeth stated, bringing everyone attention to her "Let's focus on the most important thing, what was the last thing you all remembered before we all woke up here?"

"I remembered I was reading one of my novels up in my room, but then I just blacken out and you know the rest." Alice answered as she crossed her arms.

"As for me I was tinkering with one of my rifles in our basement and same with sis, everything just blacken out and woke up here." Luna said.

"I was helping out couple of Tauren hunters bringing some food to the camp, I was in the middle of skinning the catch of the day and I just fell over and everything went dark." Faaru said.

"As for me" Elizabeth says "I was making some modification to my water elemental and I just kind of fell backward and everything went dark. Then I woke up with Alice standing over the pile of ashes with her staff ready to fight a bitch."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... What?" Elizabeth ask in annoyance when all three ladies just gave her a deadpanned looks after her explanation.

"... What sort of modification?" Alice asks.

"Why ask?"

"Because the last time you made modification with your Water elemental, you made it into a voluptuous big breasted women." Faaru said with a deadpan expression at the undead mage.

"What? what's wrong changing my minions appearance?!"

"Elize, it's not that we have a problem with that it's just it brought a hell of a lot of attention from a lot of people and every frost mages started to copy you, hell I even heard some archmages from Dalaran wanting to know whose the idiot who came up with that idea and throw them away in Violet hold for it." Luna answers.

"Oh c'mon! I can't help it i'm hell of alot better and more creative than those asswipes! If they got those collective staves up their asses removed then maybe they'd have done it twice better than I did!" Elizabeth exclaimed comically.

"_Graaaah!_"

"See! they agree!" Elizabeth said with a smile... Before her expression morph into confused look and turn her head literally around without moving her body to see a horde of small, ugly looking goat eyed goblins with various weapons that range from clubs, daggers and swords to axes, bows and arrows. There are literaly over four dozen of them emerging out of the forest and heading straight toward them.

Alice looked at the small horde with annoyance while Luna and Faaru looked both surprised and disgusted by their appearances and what's poking out of their loinclothes. As for Elizabeth she just stared at the small horde while turning her body around with confusion and little bit of disgust.

"These are the goblins that attacked you?" Elizabeth ask with hint of disgust.

"Pretty much." Alice simply stated.

"... They do know they're going to die, right?" Elizabeth said but there was no hint of worry in her tone.

Faaru said nothing as she stepped forward while still holding her weapon over her shoulder. She stared at the goblins with critical eye and immediately sees their nature and what sort of tactics they use.

Using their superior number to wittle down their opponents defenses, tiring them out before jumping in for the kill. Smart yet cowardly but it's likely due to their smaller sizes that they lower themself for using it, beside she could see in their eyes. Their eyes keeps wandering all over their bodies like they're a piece of meat, like a starved animals that want to fill their lust driven needs and they won't stop no matter what.

Too bad for them...

"Gyaaah!" one of the goblins got close enough to jump toward the brown skinned orc with their weapon raised, ready to knock them out and rape them.

... They were dealing with four veterans adventurers that fights monsters, abberations and god like beings on almost daily basis.

In a flash Faaru grabbed the incoming goblin by their neck and crushed it before tossing it away, which was the signal for the other girls to attack the incoming horde of depraved creatures.

Elizabeth was first to unleash her frost spell, spinning her staff and struck down the bottow at the ground in front of her with enough magic to sprout up a wide wall of ice with spikes that impales the green skinned creatures that tried to lunge at her. She wasn't done as she summoned several ice shards that shot out in spread formation, killing and severing limbs and heads from the goblins like a machine gun.

Luna and Alice were quick to attack as well, the former shooting her arrows in rapid pace with the arrows infused with fel magic to explode on contact. While Alice fires hell fire to incinerate larger group of Goblins trying to flank Faaru, who happens to be in the middle of the small horde slashing and bashing with the speed and skill of a seasoned warrior who survived against all odds.

The goblin tried to retailate with everything they had, some tried to fire their arrows but the archers were quickly taken down by either fel explosive arrows, large bolt of ice or literal firebolt infused hellfire. Some tried to jump behind Faaru and attempt to stab her but she was simply too quick and spun around, slashing the goblins in the air into pieces with her massive sword and crushed their skulls and their small bodies into paste with her fist or boots.

Within matter of minutes the small horde of goblins were soon reduced to around five and they were scared shitless and booked it the hell out of there, back to the forest they came from.

The girls watched as the remaining goblins ran back to where they came from, Alice simply raised a hand and rain of fire rained upon the fleeing goblins. Killing the last survivors before they could get away and warn their brethrens.

"Well... That happend." Faaru said as she wiped the blood from her sword.

"Disgusting creature, can't believe i'm saying this but I prefeer the goblins back home than these creatures." Luna said as she recovered any arrows worth saving to later re-use.

"You and me both..." Elizabeth and Alice mutters.

"What now?" Faaru ask as she sheated her weapon behind her back as she looked over to the others for any ideas what to do.

"We probably should get out of here before more of those hordes of fucked up goblins finds us" Elizabeth suggested "We don't know if this is their version of sending out scouting parties for any intruders in their territory... Granted i'm pulling that out of my decaying finely shaped ass but with no idea where we are or what even this land is called i'm pretty sure we should be cautious before we do something stupid."

"Agreed" Alice said "We need more information about the land, the people and the monsters that call this place home before we do anything in order to get back home... As matter of fact can't you just mass teleport us out of here Elize?"

"Let me try..." Closing her eyes, Elizabeth concentrated by gathering her magic to create a portal that would link them to a neutral city, since both factions of the Horde and Alliance don't take too kindly of non-member of their respective factions if they happen to be the said race from either one. After a while trying to connect with the leylines and trying to locate any cities she recognize, she frowned when she couldn't for some reason.

She tried several times but it felt like she keeps hitting a wall of some kind, frustrated she stopped and opened her eyes to see her friends wathcing her with curious gaze. "Sorry" She apologized "But for some reason I keep hitting a wall, not only that but the leylines feels different, foreign even... Girls I don't think we're on Azeroth anymore."

The three of them looked at Elizabeth for a moment before they all sighed and face palmed "Goddammit we're in another world again aren't we?" they all simultaneously said at the same time.

It came to no ones surprise that they once again ended up in another world, the reason that happens so often with them and the rest of their friends and comrades is because during the trial of Garrosh Hellscream and his escape with the help of a traitorous bronze dragon by the name of Kairozdormu or Kairoz in short. The idiotic bronze dragon did something that caused an anomaly all around Azeroth that slowly grew to form into what everyone calls them as '_Tears_', wormholes that function as portals or gateway that are too unstable and unpredicable as they appears whenever they feel like it.

Unfortunately Alice and the others are constant victim of this crap as the tears would open right next to them and drag them inside, sometimes they would spit them out with all of their gear with them and sometimes the tears would spit them out stark naked with no weapons or armour for protection and usually forced to scavange new gear to survive in the other worlds they end up in.

Hell it doesn't help either that none of their teleportations spells or Hearthstones doesn't work whenever they're not on Azeroth or Outland. For whatever reason whenever they ends up in another world their only means of getting home doesn't seem to work or there is a cosmic wall blocking their path.

So to hear that they're once again in another world and await for another tear to open up in order to go home, they'll have to wait and explore this unknown world and deal with whatever flawed politics and tyrannical rulers that wants to control them or turn them into breeding stocks while they wait.

Alice just grumbles as she shakes her head at the thought of once again throwned into a complete unknown world again against her will. "Looks like we have no other choice but to take a path and hope we stumble upon a town that is both friendly and can provide us with information." everyone nodded and decided to pick a direction that doesn't lead them toward the forest where the Goblins came from.

Hoping that they find a town to rest and plan ahead what to do while they wait for another tear that would bring them back home to Azeroth.

Last thing they want is to get involved in some world ending threat by whatever villains that exist, no thanks! they already had to deal with that crap back home so no! let the heroes of this world do their frickin job and don't involve them in whatever mess that exist!

With that, the four adventurers choosed a path that hopefully will get them to the nearest town.

Unaware their existence will bring few changes on the frontier.

* * *

"By Elune's hairy nutsack! how long have we been walking?!"

Elizabeth shouted while gripping her head in frustration, they've been walking for hours and trying to summon their mounts didn't work either so they were forced to walk on foot. Already the sun is setting and soon night will come and so will whatever nocturnal creatures that calls this lands their home.

Soon enough the girls would be forced to set up camp and hope the bonfire won't attract anything nasty to them.

Faaru grunted as she continue to walk "Just deal with it, there got to be some form of civilization out here." Elizabeth gave the Mag'har orc a small glare "Civilization my ass, all we encountered were more of those fucked up looking goblins but in lesser numbers and we haven't seen a squat of humans, elves, dwarves or orcs for the past several hours!"

"Well got any better ideas?" Faaru shot back.

"Yes because I can see lights over the horizon." Alice suddenly said, bringing both Elizabeth and Faaru's attention toward the direction where Alice and Luna was looking. Faaru frowned a bit and took out a spy glass she got from a goblin merchant in Ratchet years ago and looked through it with one eye.

What she saw finally brought some comfort as she saw beyond a wide forest and small mountains were lights, that came from lamp post and behind them are buildings with people walking around, meaning what she's looking at is a town!

"I see a town and it's populated with humans and short pointed eared elves." Faaru said as she pocketed the spy glass.

"Half elves?" Luna asked

"Don't know, the last world we ended up in the elves over there looked way different than the one back home." Elizabeth answered.

"Ugh! don't remind me, still can't get that stupid voice from that dark skinned human always asking if we go to the cloud district out of my head." Alice growled at the certain memory of an arrogant human from the previous world they ended up in.

"Hopefully we don't encounter someone like that here, let's go!" Faaru said and the girls continue to walk toward the destination where the town was, but in a quicker pace. By the time they manage to reach near the border of the forest and the road leading them to the town, night have fully come. Blanketing the entire landscape in pure darkness.

Fortunately it wasn't far away from the town where they could see the light above the trees, all they had to do is follow the road and that's it and by the looks of it they would reach the town within matter of a hour or two.

Unfortunately, trouble always seem to like to follow the girls wherever they go...

Before Faaru or Alice took another step, they all stopped when they heard the string of a bow string creak and arrows flew in the air they all either jumped back or blinked out of the way as arrows rained down upon where they stood.

Not like they would hit them as whoever shot them, intentionly missed them to stop them in track as the assailants emerge from the darkness of the forest and surrounded the four women with their weapons drawn.

From the garb and the way they look, it was clearly a group of bandits that surrounding them. All men and they all chuckled darkly as they circle around the four with lecherous looks and evil smirks plastered on their rugged, dirty faces. Faaru had already drawn her sword out as did the other girls with their staves and bow. back to back as they were surrounded by the outlaws.

However, out of the darkness of the woods came a man in slightly better armour due to the fact it looks to be in better condition and this man seems to know how to fight with a sword, better than these cutthroats that surrounds them.

He didn't look anything special, short brown hair and brown eyes, shaven face with few scars here and there and the cold, calculating yet arrogant face that screams someone that believes he's in control. He looked over them with a smirk and it got even wider as he inspected their shapely bodies and large bust, however he looked rather confused when he saw Elizabeth.

Likely have never seen an undead that doesn't look rotten as hell, or glowing yellow eyes for that matter.

"Well, well~ what do we have here lads~" the bandit leader exclaimed and mockingly clapped as he walked up to them "Couple of beautiful ladies out in the middle of nowhere, even rarer! Couple of non-humans never seen before too! Two wolf like beauts and a brown skinned orc with an actual pretty face and nice body and..." Looking at Elizabeth he couldn't help but ask "And what about you? what are you supposed to be?"

"Your mom" Elizabeth cheekily answered as she couldn't help but fuck with the guy who are attempting to rob them.

Silence... Nobody dared to say anything as the bandits were busy not to laugh or snicker as they're scared to face the wrath from their boss. As for the bandit leader himself, surprisingly enough he didn't look angry, just slightly annoyed yet amused at the same time as he shook his head and has his hands on his hips where his sword was sheathed.

"Amusing, either way let's get down to business my fair ladies~" stretching a hand out to them he continue "You see this is a toll and we like you to pay for the... Protection from all the nasty beasts that lurks out in the world by using this road, say how about... 80 gold, does that sound agreeable to you?" Alice and the others could already tell the man likely won't take no for their answer.

Hell even if they paid them to fuck off as 80 gold is nothing to them, they could already see that they would demand other payment as well. After all it is written all over their faces as they continue to lecherously look at them with lust.

Their bodies to be exact.

Alice, with a twitch of her eyebrow, pissed and annoyed that their journey is being hindered by some uptight asshole who thinks he owns the world and now demands to hand over their money and even their maidenhood to bunch of lecherous degenerates. Faaru growled in rage as her grip on her sword tighten and her blood boiled to spill their blood, Luna narrowed her eyes with distain and disgust at these pathetic humans decided to take the easy route to get what they wanted. Elizabeth just sighed and shook her head, have already dealt with these kind of people before and knows the outcome. They decided to answer in a language they only know and understand...

_**FOOSH!**_

Violence.

The Bandit leader screamed in pain and horror as he was suddenly lit aflame as bright orange flames licked his body, flailing his arms around not knowing how to put out the flames he ran around like a headless chicken while his bandit group looked on in horror and surprise.

After mentally casting immolation on the leader Alice and the others quickly took their chances to take the bandits down while they were distracted. She dashed forward while bringing her staff to the side, the mandibles on the skull opens and burst of green energy came out to manifest into a wicked looking scythe, as she swung the now transformed staff and bisected two of the bandits with ease, she followed up with by manipulating shadow magic to form black chains with the end a barbed blade out of her body to whip the nearest bandit, cutting his head off and proceed to do the same to his partner next to him.

Luna went for the archers hiding in the woods as she can see and hear them in the dark while also sensing their life energy, quickly took out three arrows and fired them at the bandits hiding up in the trees. They all hit their marks as they screamed in pain and fell over, she dodged to the left as the archer recovered enough to fire at the group as she whip around with her bow aimed and arrow nocked and ready. She released the bowstring and the arrow hit the mark on one of the archer hiding in the trees.

As for Elizabeth she summoned a water elemental and both of them pelted the bandits flanking Alice, Luna and Faaru with frost bolt, impaling them with sharp ice javeline while calling forth frost armour to block the arrows that were being shot from the archers in the woods that are being taken down by Luna one by one.

Faaru however was the most devastating of them all, giving these scums the taste of a true warrior strength and skill as she hacked and slashed them to pieces and broke their bones with her punches and kicks that shattered both their measly leather armour and bones into paste. She grabbed one of the bandits head with both her hands and with a mighty pull she tore the head off the mans body with a roar and blood splurted out like a fountain that rained upon both the mag'har orc and the remaining bandits.

As for the remaining bandits, after witnessing these... Monsters slaughtering their brethrens with such ease that only god like beings should be capable off, they scattered with fear and panic into the woods.

"What are they!?"

"Are these demons?!"

"Run! Run for your life!"

The four Azerothians stood where they are with their weapons ready, in case the remaining bandits tries be brave and attack them again as they escaped into the darkness of the night and woods. They stood and watched as the remaining bandits fleed and waited to make sure the coast was clear, once they confirm there were no other living being nearby they relaxed and sheated their weapons.

"Hah... What a way to start the day in these strange lands." Elizabeth pretty much said what was on everyones mind.

Alice however felt that something was off and looked behind her to see... Bunch of soldiers clad in high quality armour from a distance behind several trees, led by a very stern looking man with no helmet. He looked to be in his forties with narrow grey eyes and greying black hair. Wore a well crafted silver and red armour to signify his rank as the knights captain and boy he did not look pleased.

The other girls noticed the knights who had stopped hiding in the woods and there was just a long awkward silence between the group. The girls stared at the knights and then to the bodies of the bandits they killed and back to the knights.

There was an awkward feeling that it might be their magic and skills they're not pleased with, not the massacre of a large group of bandits.

Like as if they never seen anyone with their abilities or skills with a sword... Or Faaru literally tearing a poor guys head off. Elizabeth decided to break the silence and raised a hand in greetings and nervously spoke "H-H-Hi there! Do you fellows know the nearest Inn we can stay at?".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Smooth Elize, just smooth." Alice groaned.

The man in front narrowed his eyes further and stepped forward, having already drawn his blade and pointed at them while ordering them with a thundering voice "By the order of the crown, you four are under arrest! do not resist and we'll make sure you won't be harmed under investigation." After ordering the girls to surrender his knights did the same and pointed their weapons while slowly surrounding them.

There was only one thing all four of them could think of this situation as the four had their weapons confiscated and their hands bound by strong ropes, led away toward where the town was, which was ironically toward where they were heading for.

"_Aw... crap basket!_"

* * *

**Aaaaand cut!**

**It is I! Ultrazeta120! Here I am with a crossover story of the Goblin slayer and World of warcraft!**

**Honestly speaking I didn't think I would be making a story about this certain manga/anime but I liked the idea of low leveled mob monsters being actual threat when being underestimated by everyone, looking down on them as weak monsters not worth any attention or energy put into with such low reward. But in reality they can be cunning and very dangerous when they're in their elements and that's kind of stories I like!**

**...Except, the part of, you know... Violating women to breed more of their numbers to fill up and replace what they lost. That one is both disgusting and terrifying when taking in consideration if these mutated expired pickles were left on their own devices they could literally over run the whole continent if left unchecked.**

**Which we should be thankful for the Goblin slayer is there to take care of that mess, slaying goblins by rip and tear until it is done! making Doom slayer very proud!**

**However if you all curious what my OC looks like, go to my profile page and read up for further information about them!**


	2. Important Notice!

Hello everyone, sorry but this isn't an update but an important notice of few things that will affect the story.

I'll stop working on the **Warlock's Journey** and **The four heroes of Azeroth **due to not of losing interest and drive but rather displeased and somewhat afraid of losing certain characters due to Blizzard shady way they did with Warcraft 3 Reforge map editor.

But first lets go with the first problem with the Warlock's Journey will be discontinued as I stated in the first chapter that it was merely a test, mostly to see where i'm going with my characters growth and my growing frustration of how of a mess the lore of the game currently is.

No i'm serious, the lore and the direction of Wow is such a mess that i honestly have no idea what's going on anymore and trying to mix it in with any stories I currently have or planned to make just became harder and harder. Not only that but I didn't like the direction of Louise and her Void problem became relevent literally at the start, when I actually wanted a slow build up what's happening to her as she soon realize something is very wrong with her magic and getting more and more nightmares of the horrors of the Old gods but it got ruined during my haste.

As for the Mass effect x Warcraft story trailer I did, that will be a thing in the future but it will have to do without some of my OC (Like Alice, Elizabeth and Luna, etc.) and that means creating new characters to fill the gap which takes time... Especially trying to fit them in with the current lore of the game and me actually liking them that I want to use them, not them become some place holders.

Currently I made a new character that would fill the gap of Alice's place as the main character as I'm taking both her, her sister Luna and Elizabeth as well. The rest of characters like Jareeth, Ryan, Faaru and various others will still be in the WOW universe. You'll find them on either at Deviantart or Furaffinity.

The reason why I'm currently taking some of my OC away from the World of Warcraft universe is to become something original without any attachment to any games or anime as I have for years planned to make my dream come true, creating a world either through comics or games and bring both my characters and the world to life... And that cannot be without Blizzard overlooking my shoulders to see what I create, due to using their assets like races, lore or world of Azeroth.

With how Blizzard did with Warcraft 3 reforge map editor shady way of saying that any new revolutionary gameplay you make is automatically ours and taking all your hard work and dedication with us and leaving you to dry with no money or recognizion, whatsoever.

I guess that ever since League of Legend was created due to its mechanic and gameplay was from the old first made dota games made with the Map editor, the current blizzard will not take any chances of losing money of shit that they didn't create and tried to sneak this shitty deal in but failed like usual.

I can safely say that i'm somewhat paranoid that if some of the things i made within World of Warcraft become something big in the future without knowing that, they would swoop down and take them from me and claim they made it and not me.

So yeah, those are my reason why I won't continue with the current stories as I planned to remake them with new characters and lore, because at the moment trying to continue to work isn't fun anymore, especially since I had taken Alice and the others away and trying to mix them in feels just wrong for me.

So yeah, i'm very sorry that it comes to this but the current blizzard today isn't like the old one was anymore.

The old Blizzard actually cared for their fans, even inserted certain people in their games as easter eggs due to cancer or having done something great for them. They would actually go out of their way to congratulate people or reach out to them and include them in whatever old Blizzard make... Not the current blizzard today, it's just a shadow of its former self.

And everytime I'm trying to work on any stories that includes Alice, Luna and others... It feels forced, like i'm going against my will when working on stories or comic that I literally had planned to make, a story with Alice and Elizabeth creating their own Business company that would stay neutral while helping people out through legal mercenary work, resource gathering to sell or use, traveling within uncharted lands or worlds and explore the wonders of what could be out there. Slowly unravelling mystery and hidden truth about the Titans and then the Naaru as not truly benevolent as they claim to be.

It's sad because the amount of fun and excitement I actually had when planning and sketching to make this a reality, have come down with disappointment, broken promises and the general thumb of Blizzard have no fucking clue what they're trying to do with their games anymore.

So yeah, that's my reason why I'll not continue Alice's story or make the comic I planned for months. Instead I'll be taking them away to create something else, something that perhaps we all can share and enjoy a real adventure, fun and exploration.

Before I end this note, here are scrapped works of what I planned and explains to you all what I planned to do with them.

Let's a go!

* * *

**Scrapped story 01#**

* * *

**Warlock's Journey**

**Chapter three: Jungle trouble!**

* * *

If there is one thing Louise like about riding, is that it allows her to experience the land around her and enjoy the fresh air and the calming speed of the horse running along the road and even meet new people. The sense of freedom of which she nearly didn't have back home and school from the disappointed looks from her mother and father and being made fun off by her classmates. In a way, riding a horse is her favorite past time to simply get away from all the troubles she have in life.

Right now shes holding for her dear life on the big cat as it ran in such speed that beats any horses she have ever ridden before!

"Alice! please stop! i-i'm about to fall off!"

"You'll be fine!"

"**#!=#%&/!)**"

Alice shook her head, ignoring the cursing pink haired brat while running on all four while her mount kept up with her on the road. It's been several hours since they left Booty bay and the constant whining from Louise isn't exactly helping with her growing headache, first they ended up either running through or around a battle between the jungle trolls and the horde or Alliance.

Not wanting to get involve they booked it and ended up going through the thick jungle forest filled with wildlife that they had to avoid as well. Then somehow they ended up at the beach where the Naga was setting up camps and had to avoid them as well.

In short, it has been nothing but detours everywhere they went.

Fortunately they ended up back at the road and making some progress, halfway through Stranglethorn vale.

...Unfortunately it is getting dark as the sun is about to set within half an hour, maybe. So with no choice they have to make camp and setting up security measures to make sure no one ambush them while they're asleep.

Seeing a large tree with a burrow underneath it, Alice decided that's where they will make camp.

Once they're at the tree she stops and stood up while her sabercat slows down and walk up to her owner while Louise still clung to the beast, pale as a ghost and breathing heavily.

"Alright, sun is going down so we make camp in this burrow."

Louise snapped out of her trance and saw the hole under the tree, took three seconds for her brain to register the fact they're going to sleep under a bloody tree, with the wild animals and numerous insects crawling everywhere.

"No way, not a chance!" Louise snapped "I'm not going to further lower myself to sleep like a lowlife in a hole that's underneath a bloody tree!"

"Suit yourself" Alice shrugged and went to cover the hole with foliage and setting up a camp fire, completely ignoring Louise who just growled at how dismissal Alice is toward her plight. She's a bloody noble! someone who doesn't live outside the safety of their home in some dirty hole within a jungle filled with dangers and who knows what else!

"Do you even care of how I feel about this!?"

"Nope."

"...I hate you."

Alice merely snorted as she dismissed her mount and began digging a hole where the campfire will be at, looking up she asked Louise to find some sticks while she cover the hole with something.

Louise, reluctantly did as the Worgen ask her to since she got nothing else to do but simply accept the fact they're going to sleep in a hole.

If kirch or her classmates ever saw her doing this, she's not sure how she would survive this humiliation and their jeers. But on one hand she's with Alice and if they continue to mock and taunt her the Busty Warlock will just get annoyed and blast them away with her magic...On the other hand the Church of Brimir will be all over them due to her being near and acquaintance with the Warlock and branded as heretics.

Louise almost snorted when she thought about the Church.

Ever since she ended up in this world and learned more about how this world works she began to question about how the Church ran things back home. The church kept preaching about it is the Noblility responsibility to look after and protect the common people and yet from what she can see back home it is quite the opposite. Most female commonors are taken to be mistresses against their will while the male commonors are treated as expendable pawns in the army or sometimes even accused for crimes by the nobles simply because they just don't like them.

The more and more she thinks about it and remembering some of the things she saw other nobles did to the common folk, she realize that she's treated the same way by her peers for her lack of control of her cursed magic.

In some weird sense, she's treated like the rest of the commors for being unable to use magic except it's due to lack of control of her magic by the Void.

She sighed as she gathered enough branches for the fire, at least she's no longer home anymore. Stuck in this strange, beautiful and deadly world known as Azeroth with no one back home to mock her or fearing the Church branding her a heretic for accepting help from a warlock.

Thinking about Warlock, it surprises her how people are little bit open with the practice of demon summoning and dark magic. If those alliance adventurer reaction to Alice being a Warlock is any indicator and yet people around them didn't give a damn she was one.

Still, those dogs had no right to suddenly attack them and blame them for things they never did and even involved the nice kind dwarf in that mess.

When Louise came back to the spot they're going to rest, she almost didn't find the hole as it was covered by bushes and other foliage. Louise blinked few times and can't help but be slightly impressed how quick and well done the hiding place looks. Shaking her head and went inside she saw Alice having dug a hole and place a ring of rocks around it. Two piles of grass placed a bit away from the firepit and the Warlock herself seems fiddle with a blue crustal with a golden ring attached to it.

Looking up she asked "did you get enough wood for the fire?" Louise nodded and placed the wood in the pit and Alice simply lighten it with her magic with a snap of her finger.

* * *

well as you all can guess, this was the supposed to be the fourth chapter of Warlock's journey before I decided to take a break and focus on other stories. But by the time I went back to try work on this chapter, it was around the time I played Blizzard newest fuck up, _battle of Azeroth_ and you all can guess how THAT went well.

Hopefuly the Remake of this story will be much better.

* * *

**Scrapped story 02#**

* * *

**Dead Space Hellfire**

**Chapter 1: Where the hell Am I!?**

* * *

There are many things that don't make me angry so easily, you can go murder an entire family and I would even shed much tears for them since I don't frickin know them in the first place...But this? what I just went through and My current predicament is likey the first time I have ever been so filled with rage and hatred ready to explode.

"_**GODDAMMIT JAREETH!**_" I screamed in pure primal anger as I punched the metal brownish wall with all my might, denting it with my immense Worgen strength.

I growled as I pulled my hand out of the hole I made, I'm so angry right now I just want to rip something apart with my bare hands! Why and how could this happen!? Oh I don't know maybe it's because of a Certain dumbass Blood elf who barged into my house, uninvited I might add, and start talking nonsense about teaching me how to Roleplay while I was trying to take a bath and only have my towel protecting my modesty from the green eyed idiot.

Before I could even say no and kick the idiot out he accidently knocked the Scepter of Sageras to the floor, cracking it and somehow it opened a portal that Dragged me in it along with the staff that now lies in pieces right in front of my feets...err paws!

Great! my only means of getting home is in literal pieces and now I have to repair the damn thing...AGAIN!

The first time trying to repair the damn weapon after purging the dark energy from Sageras sword in Silithus was a pain in the ass, I had to use Azerite in order to repower the staff, find different material to repair it of which that I had to search in Outland and now it's broken...again.

Facepalming and heaved a heavy sigh, Well at least the Staff came with me or else I would have been royally fucked, since it's my only means of getting back home to Azeroth but the sheer fact I have to repair the damn thing and don't have the necessary tools to do so is going to take a long frickin time.

I seriously hope my house is till standing...

Well anyway time to asses the area I'm in, anything that can tell me where I am and what this place is. Because I could already tell I'm in some strange building made of metal, I happens to be in a small room with a table with tools on them, couple of lockers and one of them happens to be bloody, several pipes and a huge fucking vent on the wall.

...Why is that Vent so frickin big? It's big enough for an Orc to crawl through and murder you in your sleep, talk about big security risk!

_Sigh _

Nevermind, might as well take a look at the lockers and see what they have. Walking over to them I pressed what I assume to be the button to open them and guess what? it did and voila! it opened and guess what contained in the first one?

Nothing.

Nothing but some useless junk.

there's just bunch of pictures of human girls, a man in shorts wearing weird looking red gloves, bunch of tools and lastly this thing...What even is this thing? it's some sort of a small box at the size of my hand, I can even sense some energy within it.

Is this some sort of ammo? but what sort of gun uses ammunition like this? how do you even use it?

Tossing the useless item away I inspected the other locker. The other one had some sort of a card with something written at the edge, Credits...As in Money? is this what they use as currency? whatever might as well keep it, who knows I might actually need it to buy something worthwhile.

preferably clothes.

I refuse to walk around basically naked with nothing but a bloody towel around this cold place...Good thing I can warm myself with my magic, but still I have my pride and dignity dammit! I'm not like Jareeth, that drunkard dwarf or even Elizabeth prancing around either half naked or completely naked for fun!

Shaking my head from those thoughts I glanced toward the third locker...the one that happens to be Bloody as hell.

Do I even wanna take a look? for all I know it might be something dangerous or a trap. Might as well prepare a soul stone just in case. After casting the spell I slowly but carefully walk over to the last locker and pressed the button, waited as the locks opened up and revealed...

...A bloody decapitated head with the expression frozen in terror.

Why the fuck keep a head inside a goddamn locker!? What the hell kind of purpose does that serve? scare the living shit out of people? but if so they fail miserably considering the whole fucking locker is covered in blood, you'd be practically prepared to face whatever horror you find in this damn thing.

...Wait...What's that noise?

Turning around I could hear something through that giant vent, it sounded like someone or something is crawling...Making a hell of lot of noises and growls.

...Fan-fuckin-tastic I'm about to be attack aren't I?

Not one second I thought of that the vent that I KNEW is a bloody death trap burst opened and some...thing lunged out of the broken vent and stood straight up...or somewhat considering what I'm looking at, there's no way a living human being should be able to stand straight with how fucked up the body looks! The undead creature is a human male considering it's frickin naked with its stomach ripped open and two extra arms sticking out of it. It's arm have been twisted and large bone like blades jutted out of the palms, making the creature looks like it has scythes for arms. The creature eyed me with its milky white eyes and growled while slowly walked toward me, waving it's blades in front of it as it trying to look menacing.

How cute.

I stood still, eyeing the undead creature with critical eye, looking for any weaknesses and how this thing operate...Until I sense something from it. Frowning I looked carefully and yeah I can actually see th-

I never got the chance to finish my thought as the creature roared and burst into sprint, it waved those over sized butter knife around and jumped in the air, ready to stab those thing into me...Unfortunately for it...

**"RAAAAAUUGH!"**

I'm not some easy prey.

Before the creature even has the chance to burry its blade into my flesh I immediately grabbed its twisted arms, lifting my foot and placed it on the monsters chest as it stopped in its momentum and began to trash around, trying to break free from my grip. The creature tried to snap its teeth at me, trying to bite my face but I wouldn't let it.

Now that this rude thing isn't going to interrupt my thought process, I can definitely sense something within this creature. Unknown energy pulling the strings of this husk of a human corpse. I can sense this energy pouring into various spot of the twisted body, making it do the movement it want the creature to do. It's basically like pulling strings on a puppet except the puppet used to be a human being.

...No offense but the Necromancers magic are far more better suited than this unknown energy can do, the creature didn't even _think_ of how to attack someone. All it did was roar and charge blindly like a wild animal, hell the lesser known undead back home have more tactics and strategy than what this thing did.

I...I don't think whoever is controlling this undead creature even KNOWS how to strategize or even USE its undead puppet properly as it continue to try stab and bite me...Yet I'm not even restraining its legs, which it can use to kick me and free itself from my grip.

I decided to wait few minutes to see if it finally realized its legs wasn't restrained...And of course it didn't, it continue to try break free its arms or attempt biting me.

I had enough so I began to pull the arms off and kick the creature away from me. As the creature fell back I twisted the arms around to get better grip in order to use them as blades, I stood there ready waiting for the creature to stand up again and attack me...Only for it to stop moving and lay still, dead from the look of it.

Raising my eye brow I threw the bladed arm into the creature as it stabbed it, blood splurted out in different directions and nothing. It didn't move or cry out in pain it just lied still.

...You got to be fucking kidding me, is that it!? you got one of the most bizarre looking undead creature, capable to crawl through vents and has extra arms for grabbing and once removing its main weapons it dies immediately!? It still has its head and the smaller arms why even fuckin cut the strings on this thing!? Whoever is controlling this undead creature sucks so fucking bad at their jobs!

_Sigh_

Nevermind, this should make my survival a whole lot easier if this is what I'm about to expect in this place. Gonna have to burn this corpse before whoever is controlling this thing decided to get smart and use _other_ body parts as weapon. Summoning my flames and tossed a fire bolt at the corpse, litting it on fire.

I tossed the other arm to the burning body and decided to check out the door. From what I could tell its one of those moving doors that either goes to the side or upward...and of course there's no doorknobs to open the damn thing as from this red light in the middle meaning its locked.

Great...

Stuck in a room with a burning body along with a decapitated head inside a bloody locker. My staff is broken into three pieces and my current equipment...is a towel and a burning rage slowly but surely rising within me.

Granted I could just punch my way through but that would probably alert every single one of those things to my vicinity...Unless.

glancing toward the broken vent, the creature used it as a means to get inside...meaning there might be other rooms with similar vents scattered all over the place, meaning I can use it to get to places, find any weapons and clothing to protect myself and figure out where the fuck am I.

But the question is...How do I find this room again? I can't take the Scepter of Sageras with me due to me not bringing my bags, no thanks to that dumbass fuckin' things up, and after taking a good look inside the ventilation tunnel...it's not big enough for me to carrying the pieces or walk or even crouch walking through it.

Meaning I have to crawl on my stomach in the damn vents, likely filled with these undead creatures...Wait a fucking second how the hell did this thing crawl so fucking fast through this narrow tight space?! great! Now I have options, either stay here and die of starvation, or smash the door down and alert every single one of those fuckers to my location or crawl through a tight tunnel with huge chances it's filled with these creatures that can crawl in hyper speed and no way of defending myself should they catch up.

...As much I want to go with the option of smashing the door open i'm currently ill equiped to protect myself from these creatures. Heaving a heavy sigh at what i'm about to do, I went to the door and bent down to see if there's any opening I can us. And there is as the door is slightly ajar, like something tried to forcefully open the door but didn't succeed.

Taking my towel off and shove half of it through the crack, now I would know which door it is once I come back here after figuring out where the fuck am I and have the means of repairing the staff.

Looking down at now my bare naked body I can't help but be glad that there's only mindless undead here, as I'm rather sensitive about exposing too much skin for people to see but this is fuckin' ridiculous. Here I am about to crawl through a ventilation tunnel stark naked, the space in there too tight and it isn't helping my breasts are too fucking huge, crawling through that is going to be a major pain in the ass.

_sigh_

I miss being small and Loli like...at least I had size advantage back then before hitting that growth spurt at age twenty.

Now i'm a grown women with nicely shaped curves and huge G-cup sized boobs that I once used to break somebody's neck with. heh...Good times. Either way, standing here will not solve my problems, plus there is a chance another one of those things might come by here so with some reluctance I pried the broken vent open and crawled inside.

Ugh! I wrinkled my button nose from the horrible stench of rotten flesh and blood. By Elune's hairy arm pits did these fuckers paint the walls with rotten flesh or something? I can literally smell it from here! nevermind, gotta get out of here.

I began crawling through the tunnel, the cold metal brushing against my skin and large breasts that are currently being squished didn't bother me much...What bother me the most is how did this sort of infection break out? where are all the humans? were they all killed by these things? or is it something else that happened that killed half of the people and birthed these creatures.

If so how many are there and are there any variants than that scythe wielding asshole?

Either way, all I have to do is watch out for that unknown energy signature and I should be alright. Provided none of those things are in the vent right now.

I stopped crawling just then as I suddenly heard a loud crash and the entire place vibrated from whatever that was impacted...It sounded close too. I continue to crawl and saw another vent that shined light into the tunnels, crawling faster and getting a good view point of a large chamber far high up that i'm pretty sure the fall itself would kill me should I jump out of this one vent. Looking around the huge chamber I can only guess this is some sort of a place where you park your ships in.

Why do I think that is the case? simple, there's a frigate sized white vehicle parked down there and I can see several people walking around on one of the platforms. Smoke coming off the back of the ship and one of those tube things is currently detached. i can only guess those people must have crashed landed in here but why?

Either way I focused what those people looked like.

Three human males wore identical outfits and carrying rifles that have three barrels, a female in white shirt and a man in brown body suit with an odd helmet with a visor that glew cyan color.

...That's a cool looking helmet.

However they seems to be talking but I'm too far away to hear them. I can see the female and the dark skinned man argued about something, the other two guards was keeping an eye out while the man with the cool helmet walked calmly over to the entrance, likely the lobby from the looks of it.

...

...

...Wait...

Do these people know this place isn't safe? from what I can gather they're too far relaxed and aren't keeping an eye out for the vents either...Could it be these people are scouts? here to see what happened to this place?

Shit! they're going to be killed! Granted I don't care if they're dead as I don't know them, but they might have some idea where I am and what's going on. I began crawl through the tunnel, trying to find my way down there and warn them of the dangers they unknowingly walking into.

But this fucking ventilation system is a frickin maze! they're leading me into dead ends or places I didn't want to be in! After another minutes crawling through the nightmare maze of hell I suddenly heard voices...It's those people!

"_huh...That doesn't look good, she taken a lot of damage_" a male voice echoed through the tunnel, I must be close! crawling quietly and faster to where the noise originated from. The last thing I want to do is scare the crap out of them and getting shot.

"_The tram system's offline, getting around is going to be difficult_" a deeper voice said. Suddenly I could feel air in the tunnel suddenly blows a little and the same man spoke "_The air seems to be flowing again, that's a start_" Suddenly as I continue to crawl everything went dark and loud noise of the alarm blurred out.

Shit, did I do that!?

"_What the hell was that?_" this time it was the female human that exclaimed.

And already, just by her voice alone is enough to make me dislike her. I dunno why but something about it makes me wary of her...like she's going to stab me in the back.

Won't be the first time either.

"_Automatic quarantine must have tripped when the filtration system restarted. Everybody relax..._" oh good so it wasn't me! alright I have to be careful and not spook them, they're already tense as it is, especially me too as that annoying yellow light shines through the vents! I tried to take a look in the room below me but it was too dark and the light kept spinning around.

Nevermind, time to carefully crawl through the tunnel an-

I stopped in my tracks as I began to sense that familiar unknown energy signature approaching through the vents...fuck its them!

"_Fuck, shit sonofabitch!_" I mutter to myself as I began to outright crawling faster as I can hear those creature crawling and banging in the vents "_What was that? Did you hear that?!_" shit! now even they can hear them! "_I'm not sure..._" the male responed while I was nearing a vent, this one didn't have the yellow light blinking in and out every so often and without hesitation I pushed the vent off the wall which made a loud clanging noise couple of times and threw myself out.

Landed on my stomach I coughed a little and looked behind me to see if those bastard manage to follow me. But fortunately they didn't.

Looking around my surroundings it appears i'm in that huge chamber with the crashed ship. I'm in a lobby with lockers, chairs with cushions and some weird looking machine with wrapped up food in them...At least, I think its food.

Glancing to the large door, the lights on the middle of it shined and the text says '_Quarantine in effect_', shit the people are in there but it doesn't looks like I can force it open with my strength alone.

"_What was that?! that sounded like it came from the docks!_" the women screeched, oh goody they now know i'm here.

"_It's probably some rats_"...I'm not a fuckin' rat you son of a-

Suddenly I could hear those monsters crawling and banging above them "_Those are some huge fucking rats!_" another said panickly. You know I would actually chuckle from that joke alone...If I wasn't worried my only means of getting help is about to be killed.

_**CRASH**_

...Great, they're now in there with them!

"_What the hell?_"

"_I don't know! something is in the room with us!_"

I can sense one of those monsters slowly walking toward something, likely one of the people who is about to be killed. "_JESUS! Open fire! Open fire!_" Jupp I was right, not long sooner I thought of that I heard the man yelled out order and began firing at one of the monsters.

I heard a strange noise that soon follow by another...I can only assume two of them are dead now.

"_Kendra! Power! KENDRA!_" the man yelled over the gun fire. The women now named Kendra exclaimed "_Got it!_" which was soon followed by the man screaming "_Isaac! Get the hell out of there!_".

"_The door's unlock, run!_"

I stood there as the monsters roared and ran or in this case crawled after them through the vents, a moment later everything went quiet, leaving me all alone naked in this weird, monster infested place.

...

...

...

_sigh_

One of few times I actually wanted people to live are now likely dead.

I'm sooo going to punch that stupid elf groin the next time I see him.

Welp seing the monsters are ignoring me and going after the survivors I might as well take a look inside their weird looking ship for anything I can use...Hopefully some clothes.

Walking toward the large white ship I can see the extent of the damage it took from the crash, the worst however is the back engine. One of those tube like constructs are missing...meaning the ship is barely flight worthy.

Universe how much do you seriously hate me? give me a frickin break!

_Sigh_ ignoring my inner rants I walked inside the ship and well...It looks smaller than I thought it would. The outside made it look like it was a whole lot bigger than it looked but inside? just bunch of tables with foldable chairs in small room that I barely fit in, the cockpit was normal and the back of the ship are some weird looking bed that looks _waaaay_ uncomfortable to sleep on...wait are those lockers?

Walking up to them I can see name tags on each of the Lockers.

_Zach hammons_

_Kendra Daniels_

_Isaac Clarke_

_Chen the badass_

_Johnston me berries_

Out of three of them, why does those two last name sounds so frickin retarded!?

Ok so the one who aren't dead are Isaac, Kendra and what I would assume to be Zach Hammond. I refuse believe those last two are the third man who's likely in charge because I'm getting the feeling they're fated to be meat shields in every horror story I can think of. Ah whatever, they're all dead anyway, if this place was filled with hundreds of people who couldn't beat them then what can three people do against those monsters where hundred couldn't?

Anyway getting sidetracked here, time to see what these people have.

...

...

...These people sucks.

All they have are just bunch of stuff that I can't even make out of what they're used for, plus there is no extra clothes I can take either! I'm frickin naked here, with undead creatures everywhere! please just give me something, anything!

As if answering my prayers, at the corner of my eye I see a locker slightly opened. Curious what was inside I opened it up and lo and behold! it contained a suit that looks similar to the man with the cool looking helmet! From what I could tell this suit must be an extra in case the one the man have suddenly break, he can swap it for this one.

Well it's mine now~

Taking the suit and inspected it, It looks like its meant for both gender which is fine by me. So without any delay I found the zipper and unzip it, putting my legs in the body suit and after that stuck my hands into the arms and began zip it close.

Had some trouble pulling the zipper up due to my breasts got in the way but after pushing and pulling I manage to close it and now I'm fully covered!

Thank the dark i'm no longer naked!

But I also noticed the strange spine like thing on the back, I have no idea what it is but I did notice the people had this blueish green glow going up their spine. Does it show off how healthy you are? While tinkering (More like poking it) I must have activated something because suddenly a blue screen popped right in front of me, scaring the shit out of me as I jumped in surprise.

The screen was static for a moment until it cleared out and showed it was loading. Something about User identification and after some time it beeped red and said no user found and another box showed up asking me if I want to create ID profile.

...Eh, why the hell not?

I pressed yes and it showed me what I had to do in order to create my ID profile, writing down my name and last name, age and gender, last are bunch of questions that I didn't get but filled them out with random junk I could think of and voila it's finished.

Then suddenly I heard a women voice coming from the suit itself, which surprised me a little bit.

"_Welcome Alice Darkthorn to CEC Engineer class, do you wish to listen to the tutorial on RIG functions?_ " Rig? is this what the system is called? But a tutorial on how this suit works? eh, sure why not. Might be able to help me understand how half of the shit i'm looking at works.

"_As the CEC Engineer, you're tasked with repairing and constructing technological items. Your suit is designed to store items in a hammer space like storage and it can be equiped with Stasis and Kineses modules._" The screen showcase me couple moving pictures of people using what I assume to be Stasis and kineses. What's even more interesting is that the suit act like my bags, able to store various stuff no matter how big they are, they still fit in.

"_Also you noticed the health bar behind your back, as it is to showcase your fellow colleagues how injured you are. We don't want to see our promising employees getting hurt and killed during work_" I seriously doubt you people even care if few workers are killed.

"_Finally while access the store, you would be able to purchase items and even suit upgrades should you have the schematics for it_" Wait you can upgrade the suit? nice~

"_And that include the tutorial, good luck on your first on the job and have a nice day!_" and the screen shut down, ok so I know what to do with this thing. But I also noticed something else...Where's the helmet?

The people in the screen who wore similar suit like mine had helmets on and the locker where I found the suit didn't contain a helmet. Did these people seriously forgot to take an extra helmet with them? Either way I have the means of getting supplies and maybe even weapons to survive this place...I hope.

Walking out of the ship and immediately there is something wrong about the suit.

The metal boots are too noisy and will give away my position, some places around the suit were restraining my body from movement; meaning I'll have a hard time fighting the monsters off during melee combat...That's not a good thing. Then again this IS an engineering suit, meant to work and repair not used for combat so I really can't fault it for being that way.

Still...kinda need a security suit instead.

Either way, i'm heading back to the lobby door to see if there's some way I can get behind. I don't think crawling through the vent is going to work since these fuckers literally lives in there and I don't have the means to defend myself.

Sure I can use magic but I rather not risk it, especially inside a bloody ventilation system.

...Maybe I can burn a hole through the door?

No that's probably a bad idea. I still don't know about this place and for all I know it could have some kind of an alarm that detect fire and alert every single one of those things to my location.

Sighing while looked up to a large screen from what I could only guess an advertisement about this place.

USG Ishimura...and it's not a building I'm inside but a space ship! like that draenei ship I was in, Vindicaar if I recall. Great so I'm stuck inside a ghost ship, filled with undead creatures and the only survivors I came across are likely dead, my staff is broken and need new materials in order to repair it to get back home from this depressing place.

_sigh_

It's one thing after another isn't it?

Welp, might as well start this journey through Hell in order to get back home. it can't get any worse, right?

* * *

**User interface activated.**

**Loading CEC Profile...Load complete.**

**Name: Alice Darkthorn**

**RIG Class: Engineer**

**Age: 24**

**Race:...ERROR!**

**[Warning! unkown ******organism**** **using RIG 18563AP are of unknown origin. Identifying appearance...Identification complete]**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 152 cm**

**Weight: 68 Kg**

**Bust size: G-cup**

**Appearance: Unknown alien organism are nearly identical of that of a Human. Alien being Is average height of 152 cm, near human face with a button nose, red eyes, animal ears on top of the subjects head and dark grey fur with lighter grey coloration near face, middle of torso, stomach and groin region. Alien being have long black hair that reaches below the waist and cut neatly, similar style from the japanese 'princess' hair style. The bust region of the female is enlarged naturally yet offers no negative effect for the subjects from weight alone, indication the Alien organism is far stronger than humans.**

**Further inspection of the biology of the alien being shows the subject is compatible mating with another human, possible gene strain available for future study and improving humanity ex; Longer life span, enchanced strength, immunity to disease and sharper reflexes.**

**Warning! unknown energy detected within the Alien organism. Capability to create fire and dark energy, used to assault deceased crew members of USG Ishimura. Location of the Alien whereabout is located within USG Ishimura-flight decks and is currently on the move.**

**[File saved]**

**Initiation protocol 'First contact'; files saved and sent to EartGov HQ for inspection and possibly capture the Alien Lifeform for study.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Messege revieced from RIG ******18563AP.****

****Protocal 'First Contact' have been initiated.****

****[Files unlocked]****

****...****

****...****

****...****

****...****

****New orders sent for USM Valor by the EarthGov HQ.****

****"Commander Cadigan you have received new orders from the high chain of command. You're now ordered to not only capture Marker A3 but also the Alien creature aboard USG Ishimura. Yes Commander you heard me right, this is a First contact and the subject is wearin one of USG Kellion's spare engineer suit. It is unknown why they wear one but it is likey their own is damage and they're simply improvising. The alien being have been confirmed Female and near identical to a human being, files have been sent to you for further description what the creature looks like."****

****"The head researcher have displayed great amount of excitement of obtaining the creature due to it being **********compatible to human DNA. Further analyze have shown us that humanity will be able to surpass our limitation; enchanced strength, Immunity to diseases and perhaps even ability to harness pure energy.******"

****"this is big Commander. This one alien being could be the answer we been looking for, to not only solve our energy crisis back home but making humanity further evolve to a higher chain of evolution."****

****"Be advise, do not let this information slip to anyone, especially the Unitologist. Gods knows what they do to her should they get their hands on her, they either make her a saint...Or kill her and ruin humanity's chance for survival."****

****"You have your order Commander, obtain Marker A3 and Alien subject 'Alice Darkthorn' and bring them back to Titan sprawl station for further study. Director Tiedman have been notified and will have a team of Security ready for extraction and research team ready to study the alien and the Marker."****

****"Godspeed Commander. Humanity's hope rest upon you and your crew."****

* * *

After i took a break from Warlock's Journey i decided to try write a new one about Alice trapped within the Dead space universe and to some of you may notice, this was around the time Luna, faaru and others wasn't created at the time so the lore of Alice backstory was quite different than it was.

Sadly I actually liked this one as I could see the potential of a somewhat slow world building with a Wow OC warlock in the Dead space universe causing havoc everywhere she goes.

* * *

**Scrapped story 03#**

* * *

_Disclaimer!_

_I do not own Halo and World of warcraft!  
_

_Rated Mature for blood, gore, slight fan service and random shenanigans that probably makes you insane. If you're either offended or don't enjoy the story then please, simply leave and don't cause unnecessary drama in the Review section and ruin this for people who enjoy the story._

_This is simply pure fiction and the work of a mad robot and has nothing to do with the canon story or anything official._

_WARNING! Look up my profile for more information on the characters and what they look like._

* * *

**Halo: Hallows end evolve**

**Chapter 1: Goddammit Elizabeth!**

* * *

"_Hello everyone! it is time of the year once again, the time...Of the Hallow's end_™"

Within the undercity you can see hundreds of forsaken celebrates the day when the Forsaken broke away from the Lich king, a day that became a celebrated holiday to spend with candies and going around clad in costumes.

However it wasn't just the free minds of the undead who celebrates this holiday but various other races as well. From the alliance to the Horde, Humans and orcs, celebrating a holiday that was adopted by bunch of angsty people who are probably plotting to murder them all with their paranoid leader, Sylvanas Windrunner.

From everywhere you could see within every major cities and villages where everyone was celebrating, childrens and adult alike wearing masks and eating candy till they puke their guts out, to costume wearing men and women parading around as villains of old. Everywhere you look there was a joy and camaraderies to be found, people simply forgetting the troubles of the world and simply enjoying themself.

"_In this very holiday a certain phantom will re-emerge and haunt this very season, a figure with cold, misguided mission and a tragic story, the headless horseman have arrived to hunt any undead and the living._"

Suddenly a chilling laughter rang out throughout the world as a dark clad figure in black armour, red cape and riding a haunting steed flew through the air. His grinning black steel helmet glew with a erie green glow of flames as the Headless horseman rode through the towns and villages, setting flames upon buildings and scaring the locals, laughing and taunting those he deem as monsters.

"_And only a group of brave adventurers would be the one to vanquish him once again._"

"Aaaaalright! it's time of the year again and this time i'm ready to kick ass and praying to Elune's eyebrows that I finally getting the damn thing!"

Elizabeth Hightower exclaimed with a fist pump in the air as she was clad in dark grey and blood red armour with a red cape hung loosely on her back. She stood in the center of the Darkshire village waiting for the others to come with their costumes on, then group up to challenge the Headless horseman once again.

"Kinda surprise you're this eager for a holiday Elizabeth" Ryan Elwynn said as he walks up to her, His blond hair slicked back giving him a regal look, wearing a vampire costume complete with a black suit, blood red cape and a dark looking red colored sword and a evil looking black shield with spikes on his back.

"What can I say~" Elizabeth answers with a shrug "this one particular holiday have always been my favorite...and contant frustration."

"Wait what?"

"Elize you damn shitty zombie! I asked you to fix my witch costume!" both the blonds looking back to see Alice Darkthorn angrily stomping up to them while glaring daggers at Elizabeth. She is wearing a rather skimpy witch costume, complete with a dark bluish grey witch hat, a dark bluish grey dress with orange lining that shows her shoulders bare and a hell of a lot of cleavage, showing her impressive huge bust. Black stockings that reaches bellow her thighs, wide yet short dark bluish grey skirt with orange frills and pointed witch boots.

Ryan, of course, as a good and innocent paladin looked away with a blush on his face while Elizabeth just grinned, nodded and gave her a thumbs up at her friend "Nice! you look great as ever Alice!" The Worgen hybrid just growled "Great? GREAT!? I bloody asked you to fix the damn costume! instead it still looks the damn same! all you did was put a bloody pumpkin accessory on the front top of the dress!" sure enough there was a jack o lantern pumpkin pin attached to the front dress, with a green ribbon.

"I don't see what's the problem here"

"_Son of a_-I asked you to fix the damn outfit so that it didn't show a little bit TOO MUCH skin! all you did was put a bloody pin, which i found out cost a bloody silver for one fucking pin, and decided to call it fixed with just one little thing I didn't even fucking asked for!" Alice exclaimed while flailing her arms angrily.

"Girl it's a crime hiding the goods from the world~" Elizabeth answered with a shrug "Beside think of this, you could probably get a hell of a lot more loot if you show a little bit skin once in a while, right?"

"I don't want to look like a damn prostitute nor would I lower myself for some measly silver coins either! the last time we went with your stupid idea wearing that awful outfit that looks more like bunch of strings, I only got like 20 silver and Nathanos left nipple from Sylvanas scorched, mangled corpse!"

"Just deal with it Alice, we're just going to fight the Headless horseman and you can just go home and change back to your regular clothes once this is over." Gareth Frostwhisper simply said as he walks up to the group. The group of friends looks to the side to see the fourth member and a good Orc friend to their group finally came...

Only for them giving Gareth a weird look as they saw his costume, he was shirtless with a red bandana on his head, wearing black pants and black combat boots, a strap of ammunition belt over his bare chest and his war axe strapped to his back that have been transmoged into a giant machete.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Gareth...Who the heck are you suppose to be?" Ryan asked.

* * *

In case anyone doesn't get it, yes it was a Halo x Warcraft fanfic story.

If there is one thing i can say that is both glorious and hilarious at the same time, is that you all know getting the damn horse from the Headless horseman is a bitch! Even to this day I still haven't manage to get it to drop every time Hallows ends starts! So Elizabeth here pretty much represented not just me but EVERYONE trying to get the damn horse mount.

And the way she would have done in this story is using a time device that she stole from the Bronze dragonflight, taking a combination of Mescaline and Caffeine and uses them to rewind time and time again in order to finally getting the damn mount, with her friends trying to tell her or stop her from using a highly potential device that may or may not break the laws of time and space, all to get a damn horse.

It worked but not in the way she intended to do as it broke a hole in reality, taking all of them to the Halo universe during the first game and helping master chief against the covenant while wearing halloween costume because why not.

Kind of sad that this will not be continued TT_TT

* * *

**Scrapped story 04#**

* * *

_Disclaimer!_

_I do not own World of Warcraft or Harry potter series! Only my OC's!  
_

_Rated Mature for dark themes, sexual content such as casual or suggested nudity, gore, Busty curvaceous protagonists and random shenanigans. If you're either offended or don't enjoy the story then please, simply leave and don't cause unnecessary drama in the Review section and ruin this for people who enjoy the story._

_This is simply pure fiction and the work of a mad robot and has nothing to do with the canon story or anything official._

* * *

Tom has seen a lot of things in his years as the barkeep of the Leaky Cauldron.

He has met and seen a lot of things, so many strange things that some wouldn't believe him if he told anyone. However, today... Today was a bit strange. For one the pub/Inn was almost empty of customers and patrons, more than usual than he liked. He sat behind the bar while cleaning a mug with a bored expression on his face as he glances about around the pub.

There were like few patrons left and most of them were either passed out drunk or reading their books. It's 20:21 PM right now and usually the pub would be filled with patrons of all different kinds, Witches and wizards to non-magical people or as most calls them Muggles. Perhaps something happend that he wasn't aware of or maybe folks decided to stay home for the night. Either way, it didn't really matter because the next day Tom is sure the pub is going to be filled with customers.

He placed the clean mug next to the others and picked up another and continue to clean...

_Ri~ng!_

Until someone came through the door as the door bell rang once it opens.

Tom along some other patrons who are sober enough to look who came into the establishment, glances toward the door with curiousity of who it is. Only for Tom nearly drop the mug he was cleaning while stared wide eyed at the two strangers with surprise.

Two gorgeous young ladies had walked in to his pub. Sure Tom has seen a lot of pretty women in his days as the barkeep but these two beats all of them by miles. First is a young lady with long straight blond hair, fair pale skin that looks flawless, cute freckles on her cheeks and blue crystal clear eyes. Wearing a dull purple jacket with a white blouse underneath, dull blue jeans and brown boots and lastly a pair of round glasses on her nose.

She had this smile with hint of mischievousness on her face as she looked around the pub.

The other one however, good god...!

If Tom would describe this black haired lady, a true definition of beauty and grace.

Long straight black hair that was styled in one of those japanese hair style that he has seen with many foreign students and wizards passing by, flawless pale skin with no hint of blemishes or birth marks. Wearing a grey coat with black tight pants, dark brown boots and black gloves. However there are two things that stands out uniquely about her.

First is her eyes, they were red. Tom has seen a lot of people with unique eye colors but this is the first time he has seen someone with red eyes, as most would assume that those with red eyes are evil or untrust worthy, likely due to rumors of abuse of dark arts but Tom never really cared about those rumors. And the second thing is, her bust size.

Good lord! they were huge! Never in his life has he seen anyone with such huge pair before and not have any problems walking around with them.

At first Tom thought these two ladies are witches but after trying to sense if they had magic showed that these two attractive young women are in fact Muggles. Oh boy, if any pure-blood families ever found out there are two muggles who clearly beats them on beauty they would likely have thrown a tantrum and tried to curse them.

If there is one thing Tom has a complaint is that most of the pure-Blood families sometimes takes things a bit too far. Well not all of them like the Weasley but still, He lose his customers if this keeps up and alienating the muggles even further than it needed. He shook his head a little and gave them the ever friendly smile once the girls walks up to him.

"Hello there young ladies, how can I help you?" he asks.

"Hello~! We want five cup of tea and some biscuits, two friends of ours and my friend's twin sister are coming soon once done looking around the town~" The blond haired girl cheerfully ordered and explained, Tom couldn't help but smile at the girl's cheery personality "Sure thing little lady, it'll be done in but a moment. Have a seat while I prepare some tea." Tom told them as they nodded and walked over to one of the empty tables with five chairs, while ignoring some of the stares from the other patrons.

Some of the older wizards in the pub can't help but stare in awe and wonder at their strange foreign beauty. Like Tom they didn't sense any magic from the young women, while some wanted to go over to them and greet them, to get to know them a little bit better but then there are those who didn't bother due to the girls being muggles and seeing how people are being treated rather badly by most wizards and witches for simply associate or even trying dating them.

As soon the girls took their seat at the empty table the black haired woman glances around and gav her blond friend a nod, which she nodded back and took out a strange cube like object. the small box like item is made out of strange metal with hint of blue, has runes inscribed on the surface that gave off a faint glow of purple. No one noticed as the blond haired girl places the item on the table, watches as it gave off a pulse of glow then suddenly vanish out of sight.

The blond haired girl merely smiled and nodded at her handiwork as she turns to her friend and speaks.

"Gotta love false conversation cubes, Zynthia Definitely created something nifty for operations like this~"

The black haired woman merely scoffed as she leaned back in her chair "Personally I rather not you say it when she's nearby. You know how proud she is with whatever the hell she creates and won't shut up about it."

* * *

When I began working on this story, It was supposed to be like Dead space Hellfire with the girls explore the world of Harry potter, learn and adapt and build up a foundation that would be a hell of a lot better than the current wizardy government.

Not much to say other than Alice and Elizabeth scaring the crap out of harry and the gang for fun, former with her death stare and the latter tossing her head around or pull it off for the heck of it.

* * *

**Scrapped story 05#**

* * *

_Disclaimer!_

_I do not own World of Warcraft and Rising of the shield hero! Rated Mature for dark themes, slight fan service and random shenanigans. If you're either offended or don't enjoy the story then please, simply leave and don't cause unnecessary drama in the comment section and ruin this for people who enjoy the story._

_This is simply pure fiction and the work of a mad robot and has nothing to do with the canon story or anything official._

* * *

{New}

"Hello and yes, it is I~"

Imagine you watch an old show in black and white, except it's brown and black like you're looking at an old photo. In this image you see a dashing young Blood elf rogue standing proud while flashing a grin at the viewer.

"Jareeth Silverpine, hero of Azeroth, Slayer of dragons and savior of damsel in distress."

The scene changes several times to show different shot of Jareeth slaying a black dragon from the black dragonflight, to saving pair of blood elf women from a burning building and to him standing atop of one of the spires of Silvermoon, looking proud with his head held high up and pointing one of his swords toward the sky.

"But you know; sometimes I like to humble myself with a simple quest. A tearful mother have asked me to find her missing son who went missing in his journey, at the hot and wide desert of Tanaris."

"...Who the heck are you talking to?"

Then the shot changes to Jareeth standing at the front of a boat sailing away from Stormwind while behind him is Alice Darkthorn, a Worgen hybrid who happens to be a Warlock and a trained Monk. As of right now Alice is simply looking at the blood elf in Annoyance.

"So it fall upon me and my trusty sidekick to complete this quest."

"...Who the fuck you're calling your sidekick?"

"Who likes to complain a lot"

"fuck you"

* * *

{Old}

Well I got to hand it to Zynthia, she certainly knows how to reverse engineer something this simple and yet so stupid that it hasn't been mass produced for a lot of shady assholes that would've been exploited from hell to high heavens.

What exactly am I talking about? during my time in Suramar when the legion invaded I helped out the Nightborne by infiltrating the Suramar city with a special disguise with the help of a little mask, after the whole damn war ended Zynthia came up an idea to recreate the nightborne mask to something that can be used to spy and infiltrate enemy base by chosing whatever appearance we wanted and escape notice from any detect spells or alarms.

And guess who's the guinea pig is.

Me

that's right.

Most of our friends are either busy or recovering from that last battle against Argus the unmaker (_still a bloody miracle we even survived the death strike in the first place_) and since she lives past my house and forest in Duskwood, she wouldn't stop bothering me testing it out.

So here I am in Stormwind city, in the mage quarter prancing around like some fucking idiot with nothing better to do than test this little mask out and see if I can go through the city unnoticed.

The disguise i'm using is a twenty year old man with fair pale skin, black spiky short hair and green eyes, wearing some strange clothes whom Zynthia provided reference for me to use. When in reality i'm actually a women who used to be a human before being bitten by a Worgen, turned into one and in some vain attempt to cure the curse I ended up killing the beast within and it's soul and body merged with me, turning me into a hybrid worgen form that's permanent, unable to change back to my original form or pure Worgen form.

Not like I even miss my human form nor looking like a wild animal...No offense to my people.

Either way, here I am walking around slowly and calmly through the streets of the Mage quarter, greets any mages that passes by who politely says good evening or hello...Man if they truly knew it was me they wouldn't be this friendly considering my past actions and experience with these assholes in this section of the city.

They still haven't got over the Tailoring incident... It's not my bloody fault my tailoring skills sucks so bad that I accidently created _three _Onyxia by mistake.

I sighed as I continue walk and wondered how frickin long I had to do this. I already went through the old town, the Dwarven district and _*Shudders*_ the Chapel square...It's a fucking miracle nobody came trying to talk my ears off about the damn light! Not that i'm complaining but I wished they never even talked about it to me in the first place!

I hate the light for a damn good reason!

I groaned as I realized that Zynthia never told me HOW long I had to do this, she only told me to just walk around Stormwind, greet people and those that can detect magical disguise (_Which by the way worked because they never suspected a damn thing!_) and then report back to her and tell her if it worked or not.

"Might as well take a look in the library..." I muttered to myself as I went straight toward the local library.

As much as I hate this place to some degree, they do have some good novels for me to read but sadly they're only located in this dark forsaken place. I entered the library, barely acknowledge the librarian and began look around for any books to steal. Ok I may not be much of a thief but when people piss me off too much, expect to be screwed over by me for being complete ass.

I looked through each bookshelves and noted many of these books are either generic love story, boring adventure story that are way too flashy or...what the fuck is this? twilight? wonder if it's any go-

...

...

...

Nevermind, can't unsee that anymore.

fucking sparkling vampires...

_Sigh_

Great. There's nothing for me to read and I just wasted time looking for something to read when I could just go home and tell Zynthia to find someone else to use as a guinea pig, not wasting my time testing useless shit that have nothing to do with me.

Before I could use my hearthstone I saw something at the corner of my eyes.

There is an old looking book in the shelf, labeled _The four Cardinals weapons_. This piqued my interest so I took it out and noted that the book looks old, like way older than the rest of the books here.

Wonder why...

Meh! either way, got something interesting to read and perhaps look into to see if these weapons do exist. Who knows maybe they can either replace my broken Artifact weapons or even use them to repair them!

...I miss using my Scepter of Sargeras.

Shaking my head I opened it up and began to read.

"_In order to save the world from wave of apocalyptic catastrophe, four heroes will be summoned from another world_"

...What?

"_each hero wields a distinctive weapons, Sword, spear, bow and shield. The sword hero is a powerful but active hero who would take the lead and stop the calamity. The spear hero valued his friends and protected them with his life. The bow hero would never tolerate injustice and would become the beacon of justice._"

...This is a novel story isn't it?

Great, I was getting hyped for nothing.

"_But the heroes would be led astray by the princess who is horrible, manipulating and obsessed with the heroes, she would give flirtatious glances towards the Heroes while pitting them against each other, causing havoc to her own kingdom._"

...Aren't most nobles like that?

Wait! what about the shield hero? the other three were described but the shield hero wasn't, what's up with that?

I turned the page to see why the Shield hero wasn't included. Maybe they're special and-The page is blank...Turn another page and it's blank.

_*Turn a page*_

Blank...

_*Turn a page*_

Blank.

_*Turn a page*_

Blank!

_*Turn a page*_

BLANK!

WHY THE FUCK ARE THE PAGES BLANK!?

Did they seriously printed out a book that wasn't finished?!

Before I could continue mentally rant about this incompetence the pages began to flip by themself...What?

Before I knew it the book began to shine in golden light and the world exploded in shining golden light, the ground seemingly disappear and I began to fall down.

"W-What the hell!?"

I exclaimed and flailed around before I landed on a marbled floor with what I could tell a rune circle...D-Did I just get summoned?

"ouch"

"What the heck?"

"Where am i?"

...huh?

I sat up and looked to my side and saw three other people i didn't knew, it was slightly dark so I couldn't get a good look on them but all of them are human males. One is a tall blond haired man with a pony tail, the other is a boy with silvery blond hair, I think, and last...who may or may not pass over as a younger brother to me if I had siblings with blue eyes.

"Fantastic! the summonig was a successful!" Wait what?

Looking toward I see bunch of robed figures standing before us, one in the middle likely the lead mage as he didn't wear a hood but did have a tiara on his head. The man in lead took a step forward and exclaimed "Brave heroes! would you please save our world from pure evil!"...that sounded way too cheesy!

Wait heroes?

_Clack_

huh? looking at my right arm as I realized that something was attached to it, it was a small silvery triangular shield with a green gem in the middle...Wait a minute! Looking over to the other three I see the blond guy with the spear, the boy with the bow and the black haired boy with a sword.

Sword...

Shield...

Spear...

Bow...

Cardinal heroes...

Summoned from another world...

It took three seconds for my brain to register the fact...I was summoned to another world and that I'm the shield hero...With barely any information about it and that there is a bitch who would try to screw us over for seemingly no reason...

"...Shit"

* * *

**Rising of the Warlock Heroine!  
**

**Chapter 1: that time i got teleported to another world and framed for rape...WHAT!?  
**

* * *

Well this is...A predicament I wasn't prepared for.

Don't get me wrong, I'm always prepared to fight against anything that wants me dead, be either extremist alliance assholes or mindless undead and always comes out of it as the victor.

But I was NOT prepared to be summoned against my will to another world! Especially since I just got out of a fucking war, a war for the right to exist from a giant flaming asshole and his army of demons! And now I had to fight in another!?

...Not only that but the strange slight hostility from some of the mages I sensed surprised me a little, they're good at hiding it but I can feel their hatred at me. Strange, few seconds ago they asked us for help against something called _pure evil _and suddenly they took one good look at my arm where the shield was and became slightly hostile.

Something isn't right.

i don't know this world history enough to understand why they're seemingly hostile when they saw the shield but I have to play safe, good thing I still have the disguise on. If worse should happen I can just change the appearance of the disguise and these assholes won't be any wiser.

"there is a long and complicated story behind why we have summoned you here, but to put it simply: we have summoned you four cardinal heroes here using an ancient ritual. For our world teeters on brink of destruction, and only the four heroes have the power to save it. So please, we beg of you brave heroes, please save us!"

The lead mage begged while bowing and right now I have mixed feelings about this.

On one hand they literally took me away from my home without my consent, not like i'm stranded I still have both the hearthstone to my house and Dalaran, not only that but my monk ability would allow me to teleport back to the wandering isle so I really don't have to worry being stranded.

On the other hand these guys must be really weak if they believe four people are the only hope to contain this threat. I mean it takes bunch of random adventurers to stop some of the major threat back home so why can't these idiots then?

However my thought process was interrupted by the others who got dragged along side with me.

"I suppose I could hear you out." Said the young boy with the bow, followed by the other two with a realistic respond to this bullshit.

"I refuse"

"Likewise"

...but why do I get this feeling they're excited to be here? Looking over to the blond haired man with the pony tail, he is dressed strangely but has this womanizer and arrogant look of him, he placed his spear over his shoulder and spoke "We can go back to our world right? We'll talk about your problems after that."

The black haired boy spoke up next "Don't you lot feel any guilt at all for bringing us here without our consent?"...I think I'm gonna like this kid. He doesn't bullshit around like most people do.

And lastly for the other boy with the bow spoke up "And if you send us home as soon as peace is restored, we'd have worked for nothing"...You know I expected these bunch to be confused and panic a little but they're taking this really well, not only that but they're also demand a reward for the crap these people want us to do, color me surprised.

I mean who in their right mind want to try fight against a world ending threat and gain nothing in return for all that troubles?

"How willing are you to accommodate us? Depending on your answer, we might end up becoming your enemies instead." the Blond guy spoke and the look on the others face agreed with this sentiment.

ok I think these guys are getting a little bit head of themself in this...

...the other three are looking at me, as if they're expecting me to say something. What? what do you guys want me to say? acting all high and mighty for no damn reason!? Shaking my head a little I turned toward the mages and gave them my own piece of mind and sent a small dose of killing intent at them "...Screw us over and you'll regret that, got it?" My message was loud and clear enough as the mages shook a little from fright, as they didn't expect this sort of answer or being hit by my killing intent.

...I think I made one of the guys piss himself.

"uh...is it me or did one of them piss themself?" the Spear guy whispered to us, notice the stain on the mans robe.

"...You don't think we went a little bit overboard with this?" the blond/silver haired boy asked, feeling a little bit bad.

The black haired youth didn't say anything, just glances at me with this accusing look of 'you're the one who did that, fix it!' and i gave him back with the 'hell no!' look of my own.

"Please calm yourself brave heroes, if you follow us our king will explain what's going on and he will reward your actions quite handsomely!" The lead mage begged, likely not expecting one of us actually trained in real combat.

Because I took another glance once my vision got a little bit better in this dark place and from what I see of these three...Are rather pitiful. The Blond pervert is too arrogant and full of himself, I seen, met and worked along side with people like him and they always ended up dead, backstabbing me and my party or breaks down crying when things doesn't go their way.

The boy with the fancy looking bow looks really inexperience but does seem to have his head straight...I hope.

The last one, well he's obviously faking this whole lonewolf attitude and seems giddy to be here, even though chances are these people might try to control us or stab us in the back without us realizing it. But I do see he's cautious, wary and ready to use the sword in his hand should this situation we're in go south.

At least I know who to count on, even if it isn't much.

"Alright, I think that's fair" the blond pervert said.

"Fine" Lonewolf grunted

"Very well, we're in your care." David Bowie softly said.

"..." Of course I didn't say anything, got nothing to say to these people and expect their king to explain what the hell is going on.

The lead mage along with his group sighed in relief and the man with the tiara gestured us to follow him "Please if you follow me, I'll take you to our king and he will tell you everything." And with that we followed along with the robed man.

Glancing toward the other mages staying behind I can see fear in their eyes while starring at me, probably didn't expect to be hit by my KI. Possibly they expected me to be just as gullible as these three, two if the black haired boy keep his head straight and not wander too far in his excitment. We followed the mage up a spiralling stairs and I looked out of the open window and noted the large city, while beatiful in its own right it doesn't compare toward many cities I've been in.

Like Stormwind, Silvermoon, Shattrath and so on.

"Hey man, what's the hold up? enjoying the scenery?"

Glancing back at the other they're watching me with varying expression from annoyance to impatiance. Great, not even a whole hour and already I don't like them. I said nothing as I walked pass them, even if we four are in the same boat doesn't mean I trust them with my Life. Already had enough of assholes trying to manipulate me or outright murder me since Young age.

"_What's with him?_" the bow kid mutters behind my back.

"_no idea, maybe he's one of those 'tough' guys, thinking they're something special._"

I ignore the blond jackass slight taunt as we continue follow the mage who summoned us to this world. Soon enough all four of us stood before a grand chamber of white marbled floor, walls and celling, with typical decorations you would find in throne rooms of kings and queens.

Speaking of the king, a man in his late forties or more sat upon one of the two thrones watched us with calculating look...and immediately I knew something wasn't right with this White haired bearded motherfucker as I can literally sense something foul from this man. One ability that I'm so glad that I have is that I can literally sense evil within others, allowing me to see who will try to murder me or detect demons in disguise.

Fortunately enough that ability was strengthen when I learned how to become a warlock, allowing me to be able to sense all of the nobles in this room have something sinister to hide from us.

This isn't good.

"Brave heroes of different worlds" the King began speaking "I am Aultcray Melromarc XXII. If you're able to save our World, you'll be rewarded handsomely and naturally we will furnish you with funds to assist your efforts."

"Now then heroes, come forth and speak your name"

"Guess I go first then" the blond haired guy said while took a step forward and introduced himself "I'm Motoyasu Kitamura, I'm 21 years old and in University."

"My name is Itsuki Kawasumi. And i'm 17 years old and a highschool student." the kid with the bow introduced himself as Itsuki.

"My name is Ren Amaki, I am 16. I'm a highschool student."

...You know, my fears of these guys might not be reliable in case this situation goes south just went even further up. W-Why the fuck did they summoned two kids and a man who hasn't even finish their schooling and likely have no combat experience or formal training to handle whatever threats they want us to fight, how the fuck do these people expect these guys to help them!?

"Then I greet you well Motoyasu, Itsuki and Ren. As you may know we have summoned you here to combatant a threat known as the Waves of Calamity and-"

...And the King seems to have skipped me Before I even had the chance to introduce myself, or step forward. Yeah this raises Another red flag which makes it what? Three? This is getting annoying with how they're not even hiding the fact they're despising me or making any effort to hide their dislike. What's more the other three doesn't seem to have noticed that I haven't introduced myself or asked the king why he skipped me.

But I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this threat he's talking about. Wave of calamity? yeah that certainly something to worry about but with the way how i'm being treated right now, do I even have any reason to help these people?

Oh wait, no I don't! I've already been through three separate wars, fought all kinds of things like monsters, fanatical cultists, warmongering assholes, legion of demons and abberations, now the universe want me to fight yet another world threatening threat?

Yeah, big fucking no to that.

...hmm?

What's that on the corner of my vision? a white transparent dot?

As if by thinking about it a screen suddenly opened before my eyes and showed everything about me. My name and age, gender and how old I am and what's this? it's about the shield on my arm and it's called the Legendary shield, and it's level 1? I can't help but notice that the shield's level seems to be separated from my own level that's right next to my name.

**[LEVEL 120]**

...Huh.

You know...If these assholes tries anything funny, i would almost feel sorry for them.

_Almost_

But there is another thing I noticed, there is an icon of the shield right next to my name but there are three smaller round icons next to the bigger one. Does this strange magic system tells me I have more than one weapon? plus the symbol on those icons looks...familiar somehow.

One is a staff, the second is a scythe and last are two fist weapons.

w-wait! does that mean...The shield brought those three weapons with me as well? considering the fact I left all three of them back home since they are no longer usable, so how the frick did they came with me?

"-and to further help you in your quest, open the menu to see your stats."

...Oh right the king was still talking and now he wants us to open this menu, which is unnecessary since I already have opened it and looked through it a little. Gonna need some privacy to further explore this strange magic system the shield have given me.

I ignored Ren telling the other how to open the menu while I cancelled it and glanced around. The other nobles gathered here seems to eyeing me, almost expecting me to make a scene of some sort considering I haven't even introduced myself.

To fucking bad for them I won't tell them my real name...Unless the other three can see my stats, other wise my disguise might be ruined since the menu is telling my real name. Speaking of stats I looked at some of the soldiers, nobles and the king himself. Most of the soldiers are somewhere between level 4 or 6 and the nobles even less, but the king surprised me a Little as his level is 52.

Guess he used to be a Soldier or something to get that high considering his guards are complete jokes! No wonder they need help! these guys doesn't look like they could handle a frickin murlock! a newborn one too!

That aside, the king telling us to rest for the day as the sun is about to set and that we'll gain companions tomorrow to help us with our quest.

Not sure why but I'm getting the feeling no one is going to join me and that makes it even more suspicious of why they act like this. Did the previous shield hero do something to offend these assholes? or is it based around some religious bullshit that they can't even see reason or logic? If it's the latter i'm going to be pissed, after seeing what the Scarlet crusade had done to innocent people and completely unable to see reality of their fucked up belief have done, I have no patience to deal with those sort of people.

Especially since it's one of the few reason why I hate the Light and what it made me go through.

Either way, after being guided by some noble girl to our rooms I excused myself and left the other Three to do their own thing. After being presented which my room is I immediately closed it, blocked it with a drawer and inspected my room.

It's...ok, I guess. It's one of those bedrooms fit for some nobles in Stormwind but after making sure there was nothing in here that can spy on me, I began to Place couple of runes of Silence and warding on the walls to make sure no one tries anything to look through the room or hear me talk.

Once done I Went to the mirror on the wall and raised my hand to my face and took off the mask, after taking it off a puff of smoke erupted from me, once the smoke dissipate it revealed my true form.

Near human face with a button nose, red eyes, animal ears on top of my head and dark grey fur with lighter grey coloration down from my face to torso and groin region. Long black hair that reaches below the waist and cut neatly into hime hairstyle, a style I used from Pandaria. Wearing a black and orange robe, black shoulderpads with silver lining.

Most noticibly is my large frickin breasts that happens to be the size of G Cup.

haha~ It was so fun seeing my friends reaction when I broke some fuckers neck with them~

And I almost snorted, I remembered I used to be much shorter and flat chested, after finally hitting the growth spurt I desperately needed, it took some time to get used to my new grown body but it was Worth it.

Especially to show off that backstabbing bitch that mine is four sizes bigger than hers.

Ah...fun times~

Shaking my head I sat down on one of the chairs and opened the menu again to further inspect what this can do. So far it has guides and information on what I can do and can't do like equipe other weapons, further information about the wave is, well...scarce. Strange considering the fact the shield and the other three weapons were desing to fight the waves but whatever.

Let's see what those three Icons are, if they're what I think it is then my survival in this stupid world will no doubt be much higher.

I chosed the staff icon and to my slight surprise the shield suddenly broke down into green partical of light, then these tiny particals changed from green to orange and began to form in my hand to a a staff that's nearly the same size as me.

A staff that I instantly recognized as the **Scepter of Sargeras**, completely repaired and no longer broken!

I stared at my favored staff in shock and joy, the staff that have helped me so much during the Legion invasion and have served me so damn well I was sadden when I have to give it up to drain Sargeras giant sword from killing Azeroth. The black demonic staff with the green orb in the middle of the staff head with few green runes above it made me so happy that I have a much better chance to kill these fuckers if they even think of trying to backstab me, then they got another thing coming for them.

I decided to change weapon again and choose the scythe icon and the staff broke down as well into orange particals of light into sickly dark green one, once it completely formed in my hand, I held **Ulthalesh, the Deadwind Harvester** scythe, one that greatly powered my Affliction powers that I could curse thousands of demons to either feel extreme pain or decay and melt their flesh off their bones.

The the last weapon I have after picking the fist weapon icon that soon burst into blue particals of light is another favorite to deal massive amount of damage, close and personal.

**Fist of the Heavens**, a Monk's artifact weapon I got after I was nominated as one of the Grandmaster of the Monk class order hall...Well more like Turtle than a hall but whatever.

I stood up and tested these babies out by quickly punching in the air with rapid fast movement, after finishing the last move with a high kick I smirked at the pure utter devastation I could inflict upon anyone trying to screw me over.

Until I saw what their level was and instantly frowned in annoyance.

They're all Level 1! Elune's hairy nutsack dammit! I spent nearly a whole year trying to power up all three of the Artifact weapons during the war and now I have to redo the entire bullshit again!?

_Sigh_

The only consolation is that my own Level helps to give the damage output needed to kill my enemies, still can't help but feel annoyed that I had to redo this crap, all over again.

Whatever, as I sat down again I can't help but feel slightly curious what the others are doing and what the king and the rest of the nobles are scheming. They obviously don't like me due to the shield so they must be planning something to either getting rid of me or trying to demonizing me, to the get the rest of the populace against me.

Too fucking bad for them, I don't care what the people think of me nor care trying to uphold some reputation being a good-doer.

Still...perhaps I must look into this so that i know when to expect to be stabbed from behind. With a raised hand I gathered enough fel magic to create a large green eyeball that's the size of my head.

I starred at the Eye of Kilrogg, a spell that allows me to create an eye invisible to others and used to scout ahead for any enemies, wether they're in stealth or spying on important figures telling each other of their plans.

And right now it's perfect chance to use it now to spy what these people are planning~

So with a flick of my wrist I took control of the eye, now seeing through it's perspective and flew through the door and began to spy on people...Or some random maid and guard standing outside my room trying to listening in what i'm doing.

yeah, nice try there jackasses!

Ignoring them I continue float through the hallways, trying to find much as possible with information that can help me. After a while floating through several rooms I stumbled upon three guards seemingly on a break while eating something, what it is I don't know nor care, but I do care what they're saying.

"So what do you think of the heroes?" the first one asked, a man with a beard and looks to be in his thirties.

"They're ok I guess, they're still inexperience but with enough training they'll be unstoppable, hell we might be even able to end the Wave of Calamity for good!" Said a young soldier.

"Fat chances for that" said a more...rounded soldier with a snort "the heroes of the past have ended the waves before but every century a new one will appear, so chances for the Waves to finally end may never happen."

"I see...But still who do you root for?" the young soldier asked the older men.

"The spear hero, obviously" the fat soldier answered.

"I'm leaning toward the Sword hero, he seems to know what he's doing" the bearded soldier said.

"Same here, though I believe the bow hero may be better deliver justice to any criminals and monsters!" the younger soldier exclaimed, though he frown a little "Though...I have heard rumors that they also summoned the Shield hero as well"

From what I could tell this information surprised the other two guards "Say what? the hell would they do that for? we only need the three heroes not the Devil!" the fat guard shouted in anger.

Wait hold on, me? As the devil? All because I have the shield? Guess i was right, there is some form of radical religion involving the shield and i'm in the middle of that mess now.

Fuck

"I don't know" answered the younger guy "But maybe it's to keep Siltvelt from gaining a hero considering we beat them in the war years ago."

"Unlikely, heard the queen went meet the other rulers on who gets a hero...Wait a minute."

As I watch the bearded man seems to realize that the King might have done something that he shouldn't have, since i'm listening on their conversation about the fact this Unknown queen of this country seems to have gone away to meet other foreign rulers on who gets to summon us.

And from the expression from his and his comrades face it is clear the King have violated whatever agreement his queen and the other leaders have come up with and there is a high chance the women is facing repercussion from the other countries considering I haven't seen her ever since I got summoned to this fucking world.

This...is bad.

Real bad, this will likely result in a war. A war due to an idiot going behind his wife's back and does the opposite on what's the good of the world. Even though I don't agree with their method of summoning people agains their will to fight a threat and save a world that isn't even their home nor do I not like this world, at all. Even I can't help but be baffled at the fact how many lives will be lost because once again bunch of morons high off their asses on power will start a war and completely ignore the big glaring threat going around causing mayhem and chaos.

Like back home how everyone in both the Alliance and the Horde seems to completely ignore Deathwing in favor of their stupid fucking war! it wasn't until near the end of Deathwing's fucking reign of terror that they stopped fighting and banded together to take him down for good!

I read the reports and how many casualties there were before they took arms against the giant dragon of death, over 60% of both Civilian and military casualties could have been avoided if both Garrosh and Varian didn't fuck around!

I can't help but sigh while leaving the soldiers to bicker and worry of how their king is suppose to clean up the mess he created once the queen returns...If she returns.

Still...The information about the fact these people seems to worship the Three heroes; Spear, Sword and Bow while shunning the shield as the devil of some sort. Truth be told that's fucking stupid, I don't care what or why they don't like the shield hero but a defensive weapon is one of the best method to deal with the enemy in order to not only protect civilians but also their comrades lives and continue fighting.

...I can't help but shudder just by thinking how many soldiers have died in this country as I realized that I haven't seen a single guard with a shield, just a sword or a spear.

Fucking hell, even back home the standard footmen will have a shield as a standard equipment in order to protect them from harm, these people on the other hand...Are they so willing to throw away the extra protection, all because of their religious belief of the Shield hero being a devil? and that by carrying a shield they believe it would taint them or something?

Fuckin' morons...

Either way it's ain't my problem nor do I care trying to tell them how stupid they are, if they're willing to throw away extra piece of defense in favor of a stupid religion then so be it. I'm not their damn mother, nor looking to become some glorified scapegoat for them to vent on because of some past Shield hero gave them a boo hoo.

Anyway I continue to investigate the rest of the castle, well a third of it, and from what else I could find out from the servants gossip and Nobles ranting about how great they are and how the world wouldn't work without them, I did find some interesting tid bit of information that makes the situation with the queen worrying.

Apparently this country is run by a Matriarchy government, meaning the queen holds all the power and not the king as they're simply there to keep the peace should the queen be away on a diplomatic mission. However since she's away for the international agreement of who is supposed to summon which hero and once the news reaches them...Things will go very ugly for the poor women, considering her husband may or may not known that he unwillingly started a war that likely will spell doom to their world.

Nice going there, jackass.

Still, as I continue fly through the corridors of the castle I apparently stumbled upon three people who got dragged into this as well. From what I could tell they're apparently comparing things from their homeworld and surprisingly all three of their homeworld are pretty simliar with different historical past and timeline.

Color me surprise.

The eye of Kilrogg still floated in the middle of the room as I watched these three continue to talks of how they come from separate world called _Earth_...What a boring name. Not only that but what worries me here is that they begin talking of how this world seems to act like some sort of a game from their world.

Alright I will try undertand what they're talking about but from what I gathered, they think that this world and everything else around them is part of some fictional world of game, like some fake story made real except these guys believe everything revolves around them like some chosen one...What of load of bullshit.

The Naaru back home tried to convince me to turn toward the light in order to avoid becoming...whatever the hell they saw in order to stop me from becoming some kind of a dark chosen one bullshit, but they were completely wrong three times and yet they seems to refuse the fact that their little glimps of seeing the future is flawed.

...Maybe killing one to prove a point of not messing with me might have not been a good idea, but then again that fuckin' Naaru was getting out of control and then there was Xera. Ever since I found that damned shard of hers she tried to make me believe the light is the true path for me and even blamed me for Illidan's death at the Black temple and that I should seek redemption by helping her out to revive him.

...Bitch I was still in Gilneas and suffering like few years before Cataclysm! How the fuck a 12 year old is supposed to kill a frickin ten thousand year old virgin who has so much experience killing demons?! I'll be a bloody stain on the black temple you twat!

Either way I rejected her 'offer' of redemption and gave the damn Shard to Ryan as his paladin pals would be better off with that damn Shard of that annoying Naaru. Unfortunately that bitch wouldn't leave me alone even when I don't have that damned shard anymore and even SHE believe the so called destiny of mine that I would turn evil and join forces with Deathwing/Old gods/Sargeras.

Once again I proven them wrong and was so happy that Illidan killed that annoying bitch.

Either way, my point is never believe in fortune telling or seeing glimps in the future. It'll just end in tragedy and countless people either killed or converted to the enemy side due to being fuckin' asses toward them.

Anyway back to these three guys with questionable mentality to their psyche, they're still talking about the situation they're in is like a game from their world.

...I'm so glad I'm keeping a distance from them.

"By the way, who does that guy with the useless shield think he is?" Motoyasu asked Ren and Itsuki, changing the subject.

Oh ho? are they going to talk about little dear moi? Let's see what they think of me and how I can turn their dislike against them~

"Don't know, he seems he knows what he's doing but he's a little bit too quiet...Way too quiet now that I'm thinking about it" Itsuki went first.

"If you mean about the fact the King seemingly skipped him from introducing himself or him not making a deal of it? hell we still don't even know his name" Ren stated, looks like he's not blind to what just happened back at the chamber. Itsuki and Motoyasu seems a little surprised about it and the blond haired pervert couldn't help but exclaimed "Wait what? are you seriously telling me he didn't introduce himself to the king?! what the hell kind of man is he!?"

...Dude...d-did you just ignore what Ren said about Aultcray skipped me over before I even had a chance to introduce myself? Why are you trying to make me look like the bad guy here?

"Why questioning that, when the king intentionally skipped him? You trying to make him look like some bad guy?" Thank you Ren for being the sane one!

"I must agree, beside he's our comrade, a fellow hero." Itsuki spoke "Even if he won't be much use with the shield he still can tank most of the monsters attack, beside we never even asked him how he feels, for all we know he could be confused and don't trust us or the people he don't know."

Motoyasu just groaned a little "S-Seriously? don't you guys find his tough guy act a little annoying?" he asked the two kids.

"Not really" both said at the same time.

"heh, ah well we can just ask him in the morning what's his name is, I mean if he's going to be the meatshield for us when the wave hits then sure whatever." Motoyasu said while standing up from the couch "Still the shielder is pretty useless class anyway, I would be surprised if anyone wants to join his party."

The other two didn't say anything but I could see in their eyes that they agreed as well.

Ok first of all, fuck you.

Second, you three wouldn't think of that if you ever met Gareth or Ryan and getting your share of being pummeled by their shield bash into a bloody paste, hell I seen demons getting smushed into unrecognized pile of gore in the battlefield.

Ah whatever, I dismissed the Eye of Kilrogg and my perspective was back to my body in my room fit for some nobles. I looked around to make sure no one has been in here even though the chances for anyone going through the wards runes I placed around is very unlikely.

Seeing that no one has manage to come in, I decided to go to bed for the night while already calculating several different plans should things go south once these morons finally reveal their true colors.

With that I laid down the bed, which I must admit was pretty soft, and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

_Next morning..._

* * *

Well I will honestly admit, that was probably one of the most pleasant sleeps I had for quite some time without being plagued by random shenanigans that either involves a certain dumbass elf, feral worgen howling at the night or undead groaning outside my house or some random Naaru bothering me in my dreams.

But after putting the mask on and removing the runes and the drawer I met up with the others.

"yo!" Motoyasu greeted me "how's it going? feeling better than you did yesterday?"

I just looked at him for a moment in confusion until their conversation last night came back to me, I just nodded and replied "Yeah, was really tired and didn't want to deal with everything that just happened, getting summoned against my will did take a lot of me but I have calmed down now so no worries." The blond haired idiot just nodded while walking next to me while we four were escorted by one of the servants back to the throne room.

"That's good to hear...um...oh yeah you never told us your name!" Motoyasu exclaimed "what's your name?"

I didn't have to turn around to see the other two starring at me, likely wanted to know my name as well and since they haven't figured out how to see other people's stats and didn't ask why my name is Alice when i look like a man.

Seeing no harm to lie a little I decided to use a name that's both feared and hated, a name that was once beloved and adored by his people before his fall from grace. All thanks to that cursed blade that turned Elizabeth and the rest of her people into what they are today.

"Arthas Menethil"

"Arthas huh?" Motoyasu tested the name and couldn't help but be confused a little. Why is he confused?

"No offense Arthas-san but your name sounds western...And fantasy like." Itsuki apparently answered my question.

Huh...When thinking about it then yeah, the form i'm taking does look like he's from the same country these guys are from despite not being from the same dimension. I just shrugged and answered "My dad was a foreigner while my mother was a japanese so he's the one who named me...Though he never told me where he's from." the other three seems to accept the answer and soon enough we entered the throne room with the king waiting on his throne.

...You know, after finding out that bastard went right behind his wife's back and summoned us without permission it's hard enough from not trying to punch his fucking head off his shoulders for likely dooming the entire world.

And also, leaving that glorious beating to his wife, should she somehow manage to get back from the cluster fuck she's likely will get into once the information reaches them of this illegal summoning and getting blamed for this shit.

"Brave heroes of the other worlds!" the king began speaking "Today you will be given the funds needed to supply yourself with armor and the means of buying supplies, however today you will also have several brave adventurers joining you today!" No sooner he said that the doors to the side of the room opens up and several distinct people in various different garbs that speaks of what sort of class they are.

...Half of them stinks of corruption.

My senses are screaming at me to not trust them, some of them are hiding behind fake smiles and stoic expressions. I can feel that some of them have done something bad to reek this bad an-

I almost recoiled in shock and disgust when i laid my eyes on one particular individual, a red haired girl wearing a rather revealing armor, well not too revealing but there are lots of area far too exposed for any enemy to exploit. She has green eyes and a innocent look about her that hides behind the true horror of what this...**THING** truly is.

She suddenly made eyes contact with me and smiled while waved a little at my direction.

I can't help but shudder in utter disgust of what I'm sensing from her and her fake persona. Elune's hairy armpit I thought for a moment she was a demon in disguise, but it's some nasty bitch hiding behind a mask of innocence! she really must be so rotten that she has the same type of corruption a demon of the Burning legion to have!

How the fuck is that possible?!

I must keep my eyes on her and stay on guard...I'm getting a feeling the king will try to-

"As you all see, these brave adventurers have pledge themself to aid you in your quest to stop the wave of calamity and they already have chosen which hero they want to join. Now go and stand behind the hero you have chosen, brave adventurers!"

...Try to force me to have that red haired bitch in my party...God...Dammit...!

I heard the others mutter something to each other but I simply ignored it and focused on how the hell am I going to get rid of the potential would-be-backstabbing-team mates. The gathered adventurers began to move toward us and and one by one they stood behind each hero they want to join.

Ren has five people.

Itsuki has three...

...Motoyasu has four people and all of them are girls...

and then there's me...A big fucking zero.

That's...not exactly bad, really. I don't have to worry about these people trying to stab me in the back while trying to figure out how to get rid of them without pissing these people off their little agent are no longer keeping an eye on me.

"Well then...To think it would come to this." the king began talking while trying to make himself look apologetic and really it isn't working "To think the Shield hero is so unpopular that no one wishes to join him, very unfortunate." Unfortunate my ass you planned this all along you old bastard!

"..." Of course I said nothing nor my stoic expression have changed much, I just want this whole thing be over with so that I can go out and find out more incriminating evidences of these assholes making the situation even worse. I'm simply not doing this out of the goodness of my heart but to see these people fail miserably that their little scheme didn't work and to watch them getting their just desserts.

After all I can just use either of the two hearthstone and my monk ability to go home.

"What say you, shield hero? aren't you curious why no one wants to join you?" The king asks.

"...Not really."

"hm?"

"I don't care why nor their reason they don't want to join my party, I can just go out and find someone else who can help me since these people made it obvious they wish to join the other heroes and not me. I won't force them to join me as it could affect their combat ability and trust issue due to being forced to join another group."

"beside...I'm the shield hero while the other are heroes with weapons capable to deal more damage than I do, so it's obvious they wish to join heroes who can dish out more damage than the shield's blunt force damage does."

After I explained that everyone looked at me in some degree of surprise and irritation that i'm not making this big of a deal.

"Or maybe it could be because of your class"

"huh?" I turn to Motoyasu as he began to explain why he said so "The shielder class isn't really that good, sure it got some good defense and easy for the first levels but once you get to higher levels the shield stops being useful. At least that's what it is like in the game back home, beside the shield isn't even a weapon." he finished mockingly.

"It's true! he's right, the game I played was like that as well!" Itsuki pitched in the explanation.

"..." Of course Ren said nothing but I can see in his eyes that he agrees with the others about the shield.

_Sigh_

What a load of bullshit.

I simply shook my head at them and turn my gaze at the king, watching me with that cold look in his eyes. I can feel the other watching me, expecting me to retort or try to deny their sorry excuse of an explanation but they won't get nothing from me.

"Is there no one else who wishes to travel with the Shield hero?" the king asked the audience, getting no answers.

I can't help but sigh mentally in relief, at least I don't have to deal wi-

"I suppose I will!"

-Oh for crying out loud!

* * *

Welp, when the Rising of the shield hero hype came out I sort of wanted to include myself into the whole hype. As you all notice at the older one that's around the time after I released the third chapter of Warlock's Journey with the newer one slightly better and grammar a bit better than it was years ago.

Who knows, I might actually come back to this one with the new character to tear those idiots a new one :D

* * *

**Scrapped story 06#**

* * *

_Disclaimer!_

_I do not own World of Warcraft and Goblin slayer!Only my OC's!_

_Rated Mature for dark themes, slight sexual content and random shenanigans. If you're either offended or don't enjoy the story then please, simply leave and don't cause unnecessary drama in the comment section and ruin this for people who enjoy the story._

_This is simply pure fiction and the work of a mad robot and has nothing to do with the canon story or anything official._

* * *

_Archmage: Hello there little one, what are you doing in here? where's your parents?_

_Small Worgen:..._

_Archmage: what's wrong?_

_Small Worgen:... I'm not a kid, i'm 18 years old._

_Archmage: really? i'm sorry for assuming then_

_Small Worgen:... was there something you want?_

_Archmage: oh nothing, just curious and want to know one of the adventurers that came here today in mage quarters and then I saw you in the corner of the library and came to say hello_

_Small Worgen:... Why?_

_Archmage: why? *Chuckles* to hear any fascinating stories and what's happening out in the world~ Plus I can't help but find you curious as well!_

_Small Worgen:... why am I so interesting to you?_

_Archmage: I don't know, how about this I introduce myself and you do the same?_

_Small Worgen:... whatever._

_Archmage: and I take that as a yes, my name is Jaina Proudmoore, what's your name?_

_Small Worgen:... Alice... Alice Darkthorn_

_Jaina: you know, I think this is a start of a great friendship between us~_

_Alice:... Where's that wimpy paladin when I need him?_

_-First time meeting between Alice Darkthorn and Jaina Proudmoore during the beginning of the Cataclysm._

* * *

**The four heroes of**** Azeroth **

**Chapter 2: Proving our worth!**

* * *

Knight captain wasn't sure what to think about these four unknown beings.

Two strange human like wolf creatures, a brown skinned orc and what looks like a friendly sentient undead woman that isn't hell bent to twist their will or attempting to eat their brains. All four of them very likely foreigners from distance lands they never heard of and perhaps common where they came from, since not only their race haven't been seen before but the way their magic works is too foreign and baffling. Not only that but they killed most of the bandits, the very same one he and his men were on their way to take them down once and for all.

Those bandits have been a plague upon the very town he was assigned to keep safe no matter what, and now the very same marauders are either dead or has fled through the woods with his men in pursuit. Not only that but their leader Swift blade, the very one who has plagued the lands and caused so many death of adventurers and good soldiers to satisfies his greed and lust and it doesn't help either that he's backed up by some of the shadier nobles in the cities.

Which one he really didn't know, but he do know once words reach their ears there will be hell to pay as they likely want the one who killed the man either dead or imprisoned. For swift blade wasn't just some lowly bandit you commonly come across, he was a ruthless killer, a professional murderer and used his expertise to kill, enslave and rob anything the nobles paid him to do and keep quiet about it.

His record, while vile and evil, were flawless and did his job so well that many nobles who wanted someone either dead or do the dirty work for them loved this... Monster and would do anything to keep this man alive and well to further giving him jobs to hide their dark secrets or remove someone they don't like.

Mostly commoners and people gaining fame and money.

Now the very same man who is nothing more than a burnt up husk of a corpse lies in front of him on a table, being inspected by one of his trusted priestess and long time friends since their adventure days.

Dressed in white robes, pale fair skin and long brown hair with orange eyes with few wrinkles here and there to showcase her age. The high Priestess inspected the corpse with a frown on her face as she can clearly tell that whatever magic was used on this heartless killer, it was dark.

Really dark, meaning whoever used their magic on him used demonic powers to kill him. But this power that still lingers on the corpse, it was powerful... So powerful that she honestly thought the demon king himself did this if it wasn't for the Knight captain telling her who did this.

"Well, anything so far?" The Knight Captain ask.

"...You sure it was one of those wolf creatures that did this?" Getting a nod she continues "I'm not sure how to describe this... This power is so dark and twisted that, it would be much safer to simply put that women down before she uses her magic on innocent people and yet... I can't sense anything malicious. We fought dark mages in the past and yet none of them come even close to the level of power behind whatever spell she used on Swift blade. Not to mention the fact this lingering dark energy doesn't give out malicious intent either, is worrying"

"Yet they surrender when they could have fought back, it says a lot my old friend." Knight captain said, defending the group "These are likely foreigners from a distance land and likely didn't want any troubles with the law, perhaps this sort of power they used is likely common wherever they are."

High Priestess simply scoffed while gesture toward the other mass bodies of the bandits all around them in the morgue with her hands "Then explain this then? they were outnumbered completely and yet they nearly brought them all down with skills and magic spells that apparently doesn't need incantation to cast. Not only that but what you described from their use of magic, they could do more than the usual numbers of spells most mages are able to within one day! the only one who could use more than ten spells a day was one of the ancient heroes allies the Elder Witch... From what you told me that undead _thing_ used over twenty same spell and looked like it could continue spamming those same spells as well! How do we know they're not with the liege of the Demon king's army?" Knight Captain said nothing, turn around and walks toward the door.

"We can only find out once we interrogate whoever leads their group, now come. I'll need you for your miracles to make sure they're not lying and please, don't try be bias and be truthful. The last thing I want is to execute four innocent women for simply being different... Gods forbids they're important people from somewhere that could end our nation in war."

The High priestess simply sighed and followed her old friend to the office where they'd be waiting for one of the prisoners to come. As much she wanted to object of giving these... people a chance to explain themself, they should be better off disposing them before they have the chance to spin a lie and create chaos behind their backs.

After all, one of them is a literally a dark mage using black heretical magic and the other is an undead creature with the appearance of a young maiden, why the hell isn't THAT suspicious?! especially since they're still being harassed by the damn goblin horde and the now dead bandits. And now there are four unknown beings suddenly appear when things aren't going right for them and they suddenly took care of their bandit problem like they were nothing.

Something smells fishy and it definitely reeks.

Wether they're innocent or not, High priestess will make sure both the undead creature and the heretical mage are executed before they can do anything that will endanger anyone with their vile magic and presence.

Even if it means going behind her dear old friends back to make sure innocents are safe...

_Meanwhile_

"_Dearest Annabell, i__t's been forty years, forty years since me and my comrades have been imprisoned against our will after we kicked ass._" Elizabeth monologue while leaning against the stone wall of their prison cell, scratches of how many days have passed were on the wall and she have grown a very long beard... That happens to be her long blond hair that she tied around her face to make it looks like one.

"_My nipples chafe for the thrill of freedom, and my legs buckling for sitting on the same spot for years. And I long day and night, to see your smiling face... Because I can't be halfed ass to simply teleport out of this prison and buy some bread to shove it up a murlocks ass and watch, as it explode in glorious firework._"

"_Could you please bring me a Turkey sandwich? Yours. Private Leeroy Jenkins..._" then she gasped dramatically and fell limp, head tilted to the side and closed her eyes, finally embracing death and passed on.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Welp, she finally snapped." Faaru stated, leaning against the stone wall opposite where Elizabeth was, arms crossed and a blank exression on her and the others faces.

"...We've only been in here for like an hour." Luna muttered as she sat next to the warrior, Alice said nothing just lied on the wooden bed without giving a damn. Already used to the undead's antics for years.

The prison cell they all share isn't that large or too small, enough to fit all four of them. The only source of light are from torches on the wall outside the cell and the moonlight from the small window. It hasn't been that long ago when they were attacked and thrown away in jail for investigation for... Something.

Thinking about it what did they do to earn jail time exactly? All they did was to defend themself from bandits so what the hell was the problem?

"This is stupid, what did we do to deserve this?" Faaru asked, irritated.

"Probably because they likely haven't seen our kind before or our magic so that might be why." Alice answered, glancing at the Orc woman.

Said Orc woman just grunted as she face palmed at their situation, everytime they ends up in another world they're immediately either attacked and thrown away in jail or already has bounty on their heads for simply being who they are. It's like the damned Tears always sending them to the most shittiest places it can find and make life difficult for them, trying to find a way home.

As much they want to find somewhere else to live in peace so that they don't have to deal with the current bullshit happening back on Azeroth, especially the old grudges between Horde and Alliance. But sadly no matter what world they end up in it's either fucked beyond belief or so damn shitty that they wonder exactly how the fuck do the people living there can even stand it.

"Hey" Luna began asking "What will happen if these humans tries to kill us or force us into something we don't want?"

"We fight and flee, wait for another tear to open up and leave, simple as that." Alice answered as she sat up. Faaru nodded as she was in agreement, as she's not in the mode to deal whatever political bullshit these people have. Hell for all she knows the reason why they're in jail likely not knowing if they had a law that says 'You can't attack or stop people from robbing you or others properties, but you're allowed to defend yourself IF the person attacking you hit you first' kind of thing.

For crying out loud, Faaru could see so many loop holes with that! she knows far too many scummy assholes who aren't dumb as most nobles and politics make them out to be as they are too smart, manipulating and has schemes that make hell of a lot more sense than what the last war was.

The only way for something so stupid of a law to happen is that the people in power are incompetent or too stupid and greedy to allow that kind of thing.

Good thing there are no such laws back home in Azeroth or else there would have been way too many people in jail... Or rebelled against the government due to how stupid and useless it is.

All four women perked their heads up as they could hear a heavy door opens and shuts close, followed by footsteps coming closer to their cell. Soon enough a knight in full body armour while holding on a torch came into the view and stops before their cell. The Knight stared at each girl but his gaze lingered a bit longer at Elizabeth due to still have the Beard hair.

"Alright listen up!" the Knight bellowed "The Knight Captain have requested one of you, the one leading this group, to come into his office for questioning."

The girls just stared at the knight until all three of them glances over to Alice, which she catches on and grunted in annoyance as she sat up from the wooden bed. Reason why is that she's the Boss of their group called Darkwood Brigade, a neutral guild that helps people out no matter what races or faction they belong to. So long as people don't ask them to assassinate someone, dealing some highly illegal acitivities or take part in some stupid skirmish between different factions ***Cough***_Alliance and horde_***Cough*** due to stupid bias reasons and most importantly that they actually pay them decent money for any jobs they take.

Currently Alice is the main guildmaster and Elizabeth is her second in command as this was hers idea to begin with and made Alice the guild leader because she's lazy and don't want to do paperwork. Luna and Faaru are part of the group along with another named Jareeth Silverpine, a blood elf rogue and the only male in the group.

Fortunately he's not with them as he's... Kind of an idiot and keeps boasting of how great he is and that he's Azeroth greatest hero to ever exist. But unfortunately he's also their only rogue who's best when it comes to stealth, with Luna being only the second in place; much to her annoyance.

Now normally Alice would never allow this idiot to join as he literally made her life a living hell with his stupidity and grating on her sanity, when she was still part of the Alliance. But the idiot found out about her and Elizabeth making a new business company that actually helps people and wanted to be part of it so that he can keep boasting how great of a hero he is.

So how did he manage to convince Alice to become a member to the Darkwood Brigade? Considering that she never could stand him for three goddamn straight years with a burning passion of hatred toward him, how exactly did he manage to convinced her to let him join her new guild?

Simple!

He begged for three weeks straight while keep saying '_Plox!Plox!Plox!Plox!Plox!Plox!Plox!Plox!Plox!Plox!Plox!Plox!Plox!Plox!Plox!Plox!Plox!_' for none stop that no matter what, Alice just couldn't kill him.

Not because he's a friend or that she gets in trouble with the law for attempting to murder him, oh no!

SHE CAN'T FUCKING KILL HIM BECAUSE HE TOO STUPID TO DIE PROPERLY!

Setting him on fire didn't work, shooting him in head and break his neck didn't work, tying him to a rocket and sending him to space didn't work, kicking him in the balls to send him to another dimension where both his body and soul would tear apart didn't work, trying to rip his soul out to imprison him inside a soul shard didn't work but made it even worse as it multiplied the idiot by the number!

She even fucking tried to go back in time to murder the idiot as a kid with a shotgun to the face but even that didn't work! only made him have an extra set of testicles dangling from his chin in the future! That son of a bitch didn't stop shaking his head while making that awful wet noise just so that she could go back in time to stop her past self from blowing his kid's version brains out!

And so, she had no choice but to allow him to be part of the Brigade to make him shut up before she goes even more insane... As the group's only tank A.K.A glorified meatshield.

She never seen someone so happy to be bullet sponge...

Anyway back on matter of hand, Alice stepped forward and waited as the guard unlocked the cell door for her to go out. Glancing to her sister she gives her a reasuring nod, that she will be alright.

Last thing Alice want is Luna go on a killing spree to save her in case something bad happens.

Don't want another repeat of Dalaran, even though she believes those assholes deserves it.

"Good luck!" Elizabeth called out "Don't murder any poor saps with your boobs~"

Alice simply answered back with the middle finger while being led by the guard out of the Prison area, earning a giggle from the undead woman. After a while following the guard through the building they were in, they soon stood before a door with the guard walk up to it and knocks. Waiting for a second Alice hears someone called out "_Come in_" recognizing the voice to be the same man from the forest who ordered their arrest.

Once the guard opened both she and the guard walks in, inside was something she expected of a high ranking officer's room. Tidy and orginized, with a table in the middle of the room with a couch placed in front of the table along with several bookcases against the walls to the side and two large window behind the table.

Sitting behind the table was the man from the forest but the one sitting next to him was different, an older woman in priestly garb and she held what looks like a cross but closer inspection shows it's a scale of sort made to look like a cross.

And she happens to be giving her a stern look and mistrust.

"_Great... She's one of THOSE people... Fuck..._"

Alice wanted to groan in frustration, everytime she meets a religious priest or priestess the first time meeting will always be either hostile and rude or outright attacking her, her sister and their undead friend for no fucking reason.

She honestly lost counts the amount of time people have either attacked her and her group or show hostility but it's getting pretty fucking annoying! The guard who led her here stepped forward "Knight Captain, I've brought the prisoner for you for questioning!" The older man simply nodded "Good work lad, wait outside until I call for you again."

"Yes sir!"

With that the Guard left the room, leaving Alice alone with the two people with one of them looking ready to murder her.

"Please take a seat" the Captain told her which she comply "Now then, I must apologize for arresting you and your friends but with a lot of things happening around here, you can't be too careful, especially protecting the town from brigands and monsters." Alice nodded at that, it makes sense really. She too have arrested some shady looking people before when she actually had a higher rank than a bloody private the whole time, most of those time proved to be good move as those were actually criminals or assassins sent to cause havoc or assassinate her or someone important.

Mostly people who're trying to stop the war from getting worse and the sad thing is, it isn't the enemy faction or cultists sending them but corrupted nobles and officers who want to either profit the war or demonizing the Horde further.

"But first let me introduce myself and my partner, I'm Knight Captain and I look after the western side of the Frontier and this is High Priestess of the Church of the Earth mother."

...

...

...WHAT?

That's their names?! Knight Captain and High Priestass?! Did their parents somehow forseen what sort of professions these two would get and named them such? That doesn't make any lick of sense, it sounds more like they're using their titles as names than regular names for themself!

However, if this world they ended up in goes by that... Alice want to say tradition but she honestly have no frickin idea so she will go with lazy design of naming than traditions, then she will also give them a name that pretty much describe her.

"... You can call me Warlock Monk." ... Goddammit she want to cry of how stupid that name/Title sounded!

However this raised an eyebrow on Knight Captain and look of confusion to the High priestess "Warlock MonK?" The Knight Captain ask "So you're both a dark mage and a warrior monk?" Alice nodded.

* * *

This... This hurts me the most.

Not only did I put a lot effort writing this chapter but loved how it came out and then... Shit happens and now forced to improvise.

However, I'm not sure if I wish to continue the story or not with new characters. At least until I began writing their own story and adventure, then we'll see.

* * *

**Scrapped story 07#**

* * *

_Disclaimer!_

_I do not own World of Warcraft or Mass effect! Only my OC's!_

_Rated Mature for dark themes, slight sexual content and random shenanigans. If you're either offended or don't enjoy the story then please, simply leave and don't cause unnecessary drama in the comment section and ruin this for people who enjoy the story._

_This is simply pure fiction and the work of a mad robot and has nothing to do with the canon story or anything official._

* * *

**Galaxy of Warcraft**

**Chapter 1: From Azeroth to WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?**

* * *

A new day have risen in Duskwood, although it is hard to tell from the constant night time in the cursed forest. But Alice honestly prefer it than having to gaze upon the sun as it constantly reminds her a little bit too much the light and the idiots who worship it.

Plus, hearing some random ass priest chanting and singing early in the frickin morning while she's trying to sleep might also be the factor why she prefer to live in Duskwood. Surrounded by her feral kin and mindless undead creatures. Most people wouldn't survive this long by themself but Alice isn't like most people, she's a Worgen, a Warlock and a Monk.

Trained in the art of dark magic and instead of binding demons to be her slaves she made a partnership deal with them in order to gain their help and powers, in return they'll get the stuff they would never been able to get in Azeroth. Like Mana crystals, fly through the sky freely and pornographic magazines!

...Yeah some of her demons are a bit weird, but at least they're helpful and actually count as family she and her sister never had when Growing up in Gilneas.

Either way Alice yawned as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen to make herself something, after the war few months back it's good to be finally free from it and the constant bullshit within the Alliance politics and their bias view both toward the Horde and the Warlocks, that she can finally just take it easy and relax without anyone trying to force her to take suicidal mission or listening to paladins and priests yammering about the light and her being a sinner of...something.

So yeah, no more of that crap! just take it easy and relax, being your own boss without anyone trying to tell you what to do against your better judgement, morals and logic. Especially with some of the decisions made by the leaders of both factions that doesn't make sense half the time.

...She really should have listened to Luna when she made that decision to join the Alliance and stay away from that blasted war and not have to go through that crap.

Alice smiled to herself as she stepped out of her house, cup of hot coffee in hand while wearing her civilian clothing that consist of a white blouse and a dark blue vest barely containing her impressive bust and a dull brown skirt. She took a deep breath of the chill air and the dreary atmosphere of duskwood. Despite the known danger of the cursed forest she really don't mind it, at all. After all, no more politics, no more idiots and bias assholes, no more people screaming to help them with something that makes her wanting to put a bullet through her head.

"Yeah...no more of that, just being myself and do whatever I want~"

Alice said to herself with a smile and looked up at the night sky, taking in the scenery of the stars that dots all over the sky while a night elf boat is soaring toward her in high speed. Yeah, nothing wrong with tha-

Wait...

"WHAT THE FU-" Alice jumped to the side, dropping her cup while avoiding a certain death from a random boat falling from out of nowhere. The boat crashed with a loud bang as it skidded forward on the ground and stopped, nearly hitting her and her sister's house, Alice lying on the ground panted from sheer fright and confusion as she sat up while rubbing her head, two people suddenly jump up from the deck of the boat.

"WOOOOOH!" A young Blood elf male cheered with arms raised

"We just stole this boat!" A young looking Undead human girl exclaimed with arms raised as well.

"WHY WOULD YOU MORONS STEAL A BOAT!?" Alice screamed in rage, most likely from the fact they nearly squashed her and that the two of them being here well...Her idea of a relaxing day is pretty much gone now.

Alice Could hear rapid footsteps in the house and the front door was slammed open, out came her sister with her bow ready.

"Alice what happe-WHAT THE HELL?!" Luna Darkthorn exclaimed when she saw the Night elf boat standing right in front of her and her sisters front porch, like a half meter away from the front door.

* * *

{Scrapped trailer/intro}

In the middle of the moonlit night that shines upon Draenor, the Orcish clans have gathered at the mountain peak of Tanaan jungles, where their newest warchief, Grommash Hellscream will ascend and bring glory to their new master.

"_Or so they thought..._" Grom Hellscream thought in amusement as he made his way toward the bowl containing the cursed blood of a demon and next to it was the traitor to their entire race, Gul'dan.

He fought back smirking from the plan they have made, about his future son and his strange ally would not only save them from a terrible fate but make them something more than what the legion wanted them to be.

They would be Conquerors...

He neared the bowl and the green skinned orc who held a mug toward him, growling while snatching the mug away from the old orc he sniffed at what contained in the mug and can't help but be disgusted by the smell.

"Drink, Hellscream" Gul'dan beckoned "Claim your destiny, you'll all be Conquerors"

Grom frowned and glances back to see his allies, a large muscular orc with a hood and standing next to him was his unknown ally, also covered in hooded robes. Behind them the Warchief could see shapes and blinking lights, inticating their new allies are nearby and ready to act.

Grom almost smirked, he started to almost feel pity for Gul'dan and his master.

'almost'

"And what Gul'dan" Grom began, still acting with this charade to lure the demon out "must we give in return?"

The old orc said nothing at first until he pulled his hood up, showing his wrinkled green skin and red glowing eyes he finally answers.

"Everything"

Everything...Is this what his alternate self damned himself and his people to when he accepted this cursed _gift_? to become slaves to the demons and destroy their entire world, and for what? power? lands? the destruction of their very homeworld?

No not anymore, they will be something much more than that...

With a glare on his face Grommash hellscream held the mug out and spilled the demon blood onto the ground, denying the gift and his so called 'destiny'.

Gul'dan looked upon what he did with a shocked expression that soon morphed into pure rage and would have done something if it wasn't for the sinister deep booming laughter that echoes through the mountain. The old orc realized who is coming to punish Grom and stepped back to allow his master to do the job for him.

"**YOU WOULD REJECT THIS GIFT?**"

Grom wasn't phased by the overwhelming dark power that soon blanket the entire area nor the booming footsteps behind him. He turn around and stood tall, glaring at the monster that doomed his people in the alternate future in defiance.

A quadruped creature with a humanoid upper body, black and greenish blue skin, tusk coming out of the side of its face and hair of green flames on top of its ugly head.

* * *

And as you all can see, I did actually work on a warcraft x Mass effect story!

If you all wondering about the scrapped trailer/intro, was i going with the Warlords of draenor events as a starting point in this story? At first yet but when writing certain scenes and thinking ahead of what might be in the story... Well it got pretty messy real quick, with half of the stuff doesn't make any sense or due to Blizzard rushing things at the last part of the Expansion. It got bad really quick so I scrapped the whole thing and went with the Bronze dragon dude getting Saren to help bail Garrosh and his loyal followers away to cause havoc in the galaxy... Wished the Warlords of Draenor was good though.

I'm not saying the expansion was bad, just badly executed and rushed. I absolutely loved the idea to return to Draenor when it wasn't a broken piece of lands floating in the twisting nether, to see what it was like in the past.

However I am planning to try create this story with the new main character along with the others, just need time to first start their own stories to get you all up to speed of what they're like and how it plays out.

* * *

And that's pretty much all the scrapped content I've been working on. Sad that they all will not be finished but hopefuly some of them will see the light of day, one day. I can only hope that the new expansion of Shadowlance will be a hell of a lot better than Battle of Azeroth was...

This is Ultrazeta120 and I hope you all have great day and fun reading the scrapped stories!


End file.
